Utopia Blades World
by NotSaint666
Summary: On hold until further notice!
1. Chapter I

**Full Summary****:** In the end of Heaven's Feel true route, Shirou, sacrificing himself to defeat Angra Mainyu, get sent back to the past by an unknown 'being' and he must prevent the similar horror to arise again. Arriving in the past, he had made a big ripple in the time-line and everything in the future becomes a mess. Even with the help of his adopted sister, who is obsessed with him, a creepy purple haired girl, a not-so scary second owner of the land, a self-denial pervert big sister, whom is obsessed in incest, and another creepy companion in his quest. Could Shirou finish his mission fluently or will his sanity leave his grasp before the 'War' even start? Just wait and we shall know :)

Some Character bit/totally OOC (Out Of Character) for the plot, but the OOC-ness have logical back-story.

**Pairing****:** Shirou/Harem (Because I am harem story writer)

**Genre****:** Humor, Supernatural, Humor, Ecchi, Romance

**Rate****:** M (Warning, Lemon in later chapter)

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

'Utopia Blade World' — Important words

**_Utopia Blade World_** — Otherworldly being talks

*Utopia Blade World* — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>****:** Sorry, Fate/Stay Night is not mine, if it was mine, I will turn Shirou into Harem King :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>BETA:<span>** by Fujin of Shadows (26/01/2015)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter I — Prologue<span>_**

* * *

><p>Dark...<p>

Everything is dark...

That is all Shirou Emiya could see...

Floating in the endless darkness, alone and lonely...

Feeling stiff and numb all over his body...

'Where?' He asked.

'Where am I?' He asked again. But no one answered his question. He tried to remember how he ended in this current situation, but everything seemed vague and unclear. Even so, he did not give up and kept on trying to remember what he had done before he got himself in the situation that he is in.

...

Pain ...

Pain …

PAIN!

Shirou felt unbearable pain. The pain that he felt made the one that he experience during the Fuyuki Fire Incident as a mere itch. This unbearable pain exceeded the experience he felt when he was burned by the fire in his childhood...

Fuyuki City's Fire incident cause by the end of the Fourth 'Holy Grail War'...

When he remembered the name of the incident that in which everything have started and ended.

One by one, his blurred memories became clear and it was grinding his tired soul.

Kiritsugu Emiya rescued and adopted him ...

…

His everyday life along with his adoptive father and Taiga Fujimura, or whom he usually called as 'Fuji-nee', his father's acquaintance and his self-proclaimed guardian...

…

He started training to become a Magus, started learning the art of Thaumaturgy, and acquisition of three basic Magecraft from his father.

...

His elementary school life—

...

—Middle School—

...

—High school...

...

The fifth Holy Grail War...

...

Saber or Altria Pendragon... His regal and beautiful servant in the fifth Holy Grail War, who also happens to be King Arthur, the once and future king of Britain, who was actually girl in disguise.

What a twisted sense of humor the world had has...

...

Rin Tohsaka... Little Miss Perfect, and the School idol, who is actually the Heiress of an eastern old Magus family and the second owner of Fuyuki city...

...

Illyasviel von Einzbern... Kiritsugu's daughter, who is half human and half Homunculus, trapped in within Einzbern family and brainwashed by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her own grandfather and the current head of Eizenbarn family.

...

His step-sibling's death... because of his own incompetent in the peak of the Fifth Holy Grail War...

...

The battle in the cave... his battle with Kirei Kotomine, then his battle with the God of Evil from the Persian's myth, Angra Mainyu.

...

Fighting the Persian's God of Evil, Angra Mainyu...

Until...

...

Blank!

...

And finally, his descent in this darkness...

...

Shirou was remembering everything while suffering through such excruciating pain. But, for some reason, he felt something very important still amiss...

'Sempai...' Feminine voice rang inside Shirou's head.

"Saku-ARGHH !" Shirou screamed when he tried saying that name.

"Sa... ku... ra..." Through the wave of pain that he felt, Shirou spelled the name of a very important person to him.

Yes, Sakura... Sakura Matou…

A girl who is more important than the world to Shirou Emiya...

The girl who suffered a cruel life. The girl that he wanted to protect so much that he had to abandon his dream and ideals, and the reason why he had discarded his goal in life to become a hero.

The girl he wants to...

Protect!

PROTECT!

**_PROTECT!_**

He wants to protect her, to become her guardian angel and protector.

Becoming A PROTECTOR!

...

But, he is also a sword...

But, he wanted to protect...

He is...

...

A SWORD TO PROTECT!

...

With what remained of his willpower, he began to collect the fragments of Sakura's memories. Little by little, the image of the purple-haired girl, with her kind and beautiful face started to become clear as the memory fragments came together and become one. But, after the girl's picture had been completed, the girl's picture became a statue as clear as glass.

No...

Not a glass, but water...

A Sakura-shaped water sculpture.

He tried to move his numbed body, though he was only able to move a hand. He tried to touch the cheek of the statue in front of him, but it was hard, seemingly impossible.

'Move! Move, damn it! MOVE!'

Slowly, he forced his hand to touch the statue. He gathered the remnants of his willpower so that he could touch the statue that was no more than a meter in front of him... and finally, he had managed to touch the cheek the statue of his beloved. Although it looks like water, surprisingly, there was no ripple that appeared when he touched the statue.

**_"Such an admirable conviction and beautiful determination..."_** Sakura's water-statue said in beautiful and melodic voice, startling the red-haired boy to his core.

Suddenly, a glowing line that, a thread made of golden light appeared and surrounded him and the statue of the girl he loves. One by one, a light like a firefly appeared and surrounded them. Shirou felt surprised by what he had seen. The beauty of the scenery around him made him forget the pain and numbness that was coursing through his system.

He even forgot that the statue in front of him had been talking and approaching him. He felt surprised and he immediately snapped out from his reverie when he felt a smooth sensation on his forehead. Looking up, he found the statue had kissed him.

**_"Wake up the holder of noble dream. May the fairies always guide you..."_** The water statue stated. The statue later moved to leave Shirou alone. He tried to stop the statue, but he stopped because the light that was surrounding him suddenly extinguished and a burning sensation erupted within his body as if he had been roasting in fire.

Hot!

Pain!

"Arrrggh!" Shirou screamed when he felt the heat, and he abruptly opened his eyes, escaping the darkness that enveloped him...

But, as he opened his eyes to see the world, His brain froze in shock.

*Groooooaaaaaaaar~*

Fire, unholy crimson fire burned and melted everything that it could touch and everything on its path. The sky that should glimmer in blue looked gloomy as gray dark clouds blanketed it.

'No way...' His mind reeled in shock.

'It is not possible!' Shirou mind screamed as he could not accept the sight before him. But, though he tried not to believe on what was in front of him, the burning sensation on his skin and body is real.

'I could not stand here like a fool!'

Shirou, after regaining the ability to think clearly after a few seconds, recovered from his shocked. He tried to get up from his place and find a way out. But, when he wanted to step forward, he fell down because of the strangeness in his body. When Shirou saw the condition of his body, he could not hold his throat or shout out loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What's happening to me? How did I become a child again? "

The strange thing that he had witness that gave him great shock is none other than the sight of his body, his five year old body.

'Wait... maybe, this is?'

Realization dawning upon him, Shirou looked around him.

What he saw is something that he cannot possibly forget even though twelve years had already passed. People were screaming at each other, asking for help, cursing their unfair destiny and their life. They kept screaming in the middle of the increasingly fierce flames. Parents were trying to help their child, lovers were trying to support each other, but alas, they were burned in the middle of the unholy fire, reduce to ashes that scattered in the wind.

'This can't be... No... This is not possible, what's actually happening...' Shirou thought frantically.

**_MOVE, Knight! Move!_**

'...!' Shirou was surprised when he heard the cries in his soul. Automatically, his body moved, obeying the voice that commanded him. He instinctively strengthens his body with 'Reinforcement'. He 'Reinforced' his clothes and skin. Strengthening it just for the sake of his survival.

And finally, he moved forward...

He gritted his teeth as he continues to walk without stopping. He felt guilty and disgusted with himself for ignoring the cries of help from those around.

He has changed...

Yes, he still wants to be a hero, he still wants to help other people. But, now, he is also thinking about his own safety.

What good is helping people if he died because of it and makes Sakura sad...

Shirou continued to move forward, and every step he had took, he ignored the people around him, making his disgust with himself rising exponentially.

'Could I not save them? Even if it is just one?' Shirou thought as he walked past a few people who burned to ash because of the ferocious fire.

**_Move... You have to move on and continue to live, Knight!_**

'Her' sound echoed in the soul of Shirou once again, and it forced him to leave the burning people around him. Shirou kept walking while looking blankly ahead.

*THUD*

He paused and glanced at the person that had blocked his path.

He saw burning clothes, a body that was smaller than his, shoulder-length black hair that has been partially burned because of the fire. As he looks at the person in front of him, the light of life returned into his eyes once again.

'I have to help her...' Shirou thought.

**_Do not! Just keep moving, Knight... do not stop!_**

A voice in his soul was shouting, preventing him to help the kid. However, the desire to help the kid in front of him swallowed the voice's demand. Then, Shirou carefully lifted the kid and carried her like a princess. After that, he moved forward to find a way out of this hell.

Without Shirou knowing, the little kid opened her eyes and caught the sight of her savior before she succumbed to her exhaustion again.

Shirou kept moving forward, the kid tightly in his embrace. He had strengthened his body in order to stop the fire from devouring his body and the kid in his arms. Shirou kept moving firmly forward.

Who knows how far he had dragged his feet. He was not able to calculate the distance that he had traveled in these conditions. In his mind, he was just thinking to get himself out of this hellish place as soon as possible. But, even Shirou, who is a strong Magus, is only human. He eventually fell to his human limits. He fell on the ground and accidentally hugged the kid that he had brought along so her body is not touched by the blazing flames. Slowly, his eyes became heavy with fatigue as his consciousness slowly fades.

*Drap*

*Drap*

*Drap*

Shirou eyes opened slightly when he heard the sound of someone running. He saw a figure dressed in black running towards them. The closer the figure, the more he recognize who the black-clad figure is.

'...Kiritsugu... Emiya…' Shirou mused in his mind.

The figure of a man with a black coat and dress in an all-black business suit immediately went towards Shirou.

"Survivor? Thank God I'm not too late. I can still save even only one..." Shirou could hear Kiritsugu say. Shirou felt something familiar entering his body, and immediately… Shirou felt complete.

'Avalon...' Shirou thought. He then looked at the man who had saved his life twice, and Shirou could recognize the face immediately. Kiritsugu Emiya was crying in happiness as if he had been saving as well when he had saved him.

'Heh... Absurd...' Shirou mused in his mind, but he remembered something important. The fact that he had not been alone this time. Mustering all his remaining strength and will power, Shirou opened his mouth.

"Please, save this kid too..." The hoarse and weak voice of Shirou made Kiritsugu's eyes widen. He immediately turned to the side of boy that he successfully saved and find another survivor. Without second thought, Kiritsugu threw Shirou's body and carried him in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

'Damn it! Can he treat me more carefully… just because Avalon is in me… He shouldn't treat injured people like this…' Shirou winced and inwardly cursed at the harsh treatment of the 'Magus-Killer'.

Kiritsugu then raised the other kid in his embrace. With what remained of his strength, of what little remained after he was cursed by Angra Mainyu, he ran towards the exit and headed to the hospital to take care of the two children that he had saved.

'So everything repeats itself? What a mess…' Shirou sighed before falling asleep. His body has reached its limits.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>— Prologue End —<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>That was the prologue of this story… I know it was short but I hope the opening is rather interesting in your eyes, my dear reader…<em>

_By the way, once again… Let give the credit to Fujin of Shadows who had becoming BETA for this story…_

_Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review/Follow/Favorite this story if you like it!_

_See you in next Issue… Ja Ne~_


	2. Chapter II

_Yosh! There the second chapter from my Utopia Blade World..._

_And don't forget to give the credit for **Fujin of Shadows** because he was the BETA for this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

'Utopia Blade World' — Important words

**_UTOPIA BLADE WORLD_** — Otherworldly being talks

_*Utopia Blade World*_ — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><span>BETA:<span>** by Fujin of Shadows (26/01/2015)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer;<span>** Just see the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter II — and everything restarted, 'maybe' with slight twist..._**

* * *

><p>He walked in a familiar hill with swords scattered in it, ranged from long sword, broad sword, ax, lance, samurai, Chinese sword, western sword, dagger, etc.<p>

Anything that is bladed weapon and could be categorized as sword is here, in his own world, the Unlimited Blade-

*Crack — Crack — Crack*

*Grind~*

He stopped as he heard the cracking and rattling voice. He looked up and instantly shocked by what he was witnessing. The gigantic gears that was floating in the golden sky were shifting, moving, grinding each others in an abnormal way, until they are cracking like rusted iron and dropping in to the hill full of swords, and in the middle of steel cracking noise he heard the sound of something familiar but unfamiliar in same time.

**_I'M THE ××××× TO PROTECT MY ×××××_**

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya jolted awake, his body drenched by his own cold sweat, he could hear the sound of his heartbeat, which roared like the drums of war in the middle of the battlefields. His two brows knitted as he thought about that dream, a dream that brings horror to the core of his soul. Shirou shook his head to relieve his anxiety, he then began his routine in the morning, which is take a bath, then prepare breakfast for him, Kiritsugu, Fuji-nee, and the most surprising is, Miyu Emiya, His now adoptive sister.<p>

When Shirou was entering the bath tub, his already twenty years old mind recalling the day he woke up in the hospital after Kiritsugu Emiya, once again had saved him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>When his eyes opened, the first thing Shirou saw is the lights of his hospital room, his eyes immediately stung by the pain of the sudden flick of the light he had not been able to adapt, yet.<p>

After blinking several times to adjust his retina with the amount of light in the room, Shirou turned his head to the side in the hope of finding Kiritsugu who was waiting for his conscious back, but...

"Umm?"

*Blink*

"Hmm?"

*Blink*

*Blink*

*Blink*

'Am I dreaming?' Is the first thing Shirou mind asked when he saw the little girl with black eyes and black hair, staring at him with a blank look that would make Kirei and Kiritsugu proud.

"Onii-sama, are you awake?" The unknown little girl asked with a flat voice.

"O-Oni-sama?" Shirou could not hold his mind for surprised, he still remembers the first time he woke up in the hospital and the same mattress and there was no cute girl who called him by Onii-sama, in the past.

The black-haired girl who saw a look of confusion at Shirou's face, tilted her head slightly as if she was thinking.

"Ahh!" was her sound as if she had remembered on something and by the view of she struck her right hand to her left palm, proved it.

The girl took a few steps away from the mattress, then bowed down and introduced herself.

"Introducing... Miyu Emiya..." The girl greeted in a flat voice without emotion.

'Emiya... wait, is Kirutsugu decided to adopt a child other than myself?' Shirou became increasingly confused and agitated by what he saw and heard.

"Dad told me to wait until he returned from 'Take care of adoption papers for Miyu and Onii-sama.'." The girl named Miyu explained.

'So Kiritsugu still adopt me?' Was Shirou thought after hearing the explanation from his 'little sister' then he looked at Miyu with a big question mark on his head.

Miyu who saw Shirou reaction, tilted her head once again, showing that she was thinking, after few seconds have passed, Miyu bowed once again.

"Onii-sama, thank you for saving Miyu... from now on, Miyu's body and soul belonged to Onii-sama only..." Miyu said with flat tone without emotion.

'The Hell?' Shirou mind shouted when he heard what Miyu had said and the laughter of 'her' inside his mind.

Shirou looked at the girl about year or two younger than him, with confused face. Shirou tried to open his mouth, but Kiritsugu suddenly arrived and went to his bed.

"So, you are Shirou-kun? Sorry this is very sudden and without your knowledge, but from now on you are becoming my adoptive child." Kiritsugu said unceremoniously as Shirou recalled in the past.

Shirou could only sigh resignedly as he think. 'What a mess?'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback End<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Khuhuhu, Knights... just in the <em>****_beginning_****_ of time-loop you've made a_****_ huge_****_ ripple in the timeline_****_, aren't you?_**

'Her' voice inside Shirou's head commented on his absurd experience.

'Ugh, can you stop teasing me.' Shirou sighed exasperatedly. He got up from the bathtub and immediately draining his body.

After he had used his casual clothes, Shirou immediately went to the kitchen to start cooking a breakfast for three people and one Glutton in the house.

As long as he was preparing the raw ingredients, a voice of 'her' continued to accompany him. The 'Sound' itself is nothing but the existence that gave him a second chance, a time-travel or time-loop, whatever fits in your lips. To be sure 'she' interested on him after Shirou had fell in an attempt on erasing the existence of 'Angra Mainyu'.

Three years together with 'her' makes Shirou understand that 'she' is a playful and mischievous being. She certainly has been teasing Shirou at every opportunity that was occurring. Whether it is when Shirou made a mistake in doing something or his 'fan club' swarming him in the elementary school. 'She' certainly can't stop on teasing Shirou and leaving him alone.

"Ah... good morning, Onii-sama..."

Shirou turned to the voice and found Miyu with sleepy half opened eyes, still complete in her purple pajamas.

"Good morning Miyu, take a quick shower and get ready for your first day in the elementary school." Shirou said.

Miyu nodded and yawned. Without another word, the black-haired girl rushed to the bathroom, while wiping a tear of morning wake up in the corner of her eye.

Today is the day where Miyu start her elementary school. Miyu is two grades below Shirou and although three years have passed, she remains as quiet girl with trouble for showing her emotions. Shirou had tried various ways to restore the child-spirit in Miyu so she could life as a normal girl in her age. However, the accident of Fuyuki city's fire had left trauma and wound wider than he had expected.

**_For innocent little _****_mortal_****_, she should not feel it..._**

Shirou continued on cooking without retorting on 'her'. Shirou hands move swiftly when he process a food, although his body shrunk, Shirou grateful that his experience did not participate in shrinking. When his body moves automatically in the kitchen, Shirou thought drift to the memories of the past three years about the little Miyu.

The girl had always followed him, and when she was first living in Emiya residence which could be called as a traditional Japanese mansion, Miyu looked distress to adapt, and the results. The girl was always sleeping in his room because she felt safe with her savior. Not only that, she was always following him like a faithful puppy, what Shirou had said she always listened and does it without second thought, and her absolute obedience makes Shirou felt awkward. Fortunately, over the past three years, Shirou had succeed on reducing Miyu's dependence on him, albeit slightly.

**_I'm not surprised if in the future she will jump into your pants and say 'Onii-sama, please pop my cheery!'_**** _like that, hmm... that was right term, right?_**

Listening to the voice in his head saying weird things like that make Shirou want to face palming.

'Tch... Shut up...'

**_Hey, hey... you should rejoice because kuudere little sister is some Otaku wet dream you know..._**

'Oh… Wait? Where do you know that kind of thing in the first place...' Shirou exasperatedly groaned.

The mysterious voice in his head that was never bored to tease him and now he was annoying. Even for him who could stand against Shinji Matou's prick-behavior, 'her' onslaught to Shirou made the red-head patience losing.

'Anyway I just wanted to helping and protecting Sakura, because only she is person I loved...' he added.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile ... In the Matou castle.<span>_

The young seven years old Sakura Matou stood nervously in front of Zouken Matou. She did not know why she was nervous, but what Sakura know is the fragile old man in front of her gave her bad vibes. Very bad vibes.

She could only accept everything as her family kicked her and favoring her older sister than her.

The old worms named Zouken Matou then open his mouth with his malicious smile growing tenfold.

"So, dear little Sakura, welcome to the Matou family, and about your Thaumaturgy training in Makiri art, we Will-"

_*ACHOOO!*_

Zouken stopped as Sakura sneezed and her snot splattered over old zombie grinning face.

"F-forgive-me m, g-grandfather..." Sakura murmured timidly and now flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh do not worry my dear little Sakura, it's just simple things, about your training, how if we postponed it until you back healthy, hum?"

Sakura only nodded and releasing her breath she had held unintentionally. After apologizing once again, Sakura left to her room with one thought.

'Whoever has talking about me, I have urge to hugging him or her because I felt something bad was halted. '

* * *

><p><em><span>Back to Emiya household.<span>_

**_Hahaha, _****_just _****_continue to say things like that, we'll see what happens in the future._**

After 'she' said that. Shirou choose to be silent and shut his mind. He had breakfast which must be prepared after all.

* * *

><p>Kiritsugu Emiya is a Magus... No, he is a magic user.<p>

That was what a man who cursed by Tainted Holy Grail said when he introduced himself in the front of his foster child. He had thought that one day the two of his adopted children would ask him to teach them Thaumaturgy.

Actually, he really did not want to Shirou, especially Miyu sacrifice their normal lives by being Magus, however. The red-head boy was the one who made Kiritsugu has a dilemma and headache in a few months before he gave up and taught them in Magecraft. Even so, Kiritsugu still hope that both of his adopted children did not enter a dangerous world of Magus by didn't have Magic Circuit.

Unfortunately, once again he was betrayed by his expectations. After checking his two foster child, he found that they have a magic circuit, and even more surprising is the number and quality of their circuit, especially Shirou.

He has 27 magic circuits with 50 units of Prana in each circuit. While Miyu has 20 magic circuits with 40 units of prana. If he accumulated it, Shirou has a total of as many as 1350 units of Prana while Miyu has 800 units of Prana. Unfortunately, Shirou does not remember his life before the Fuyuki's fire incident, while Miyu just come from ordinary families who are fortunate to have a circuit with good quality.

However, once again, Kiritsugu wouldn't teach them Magecraft, if it was not for Shirou...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>"Can you please teach me mage-craft?" Shirou asked his father that one day after his back from his 'traveling'.<p>

However every time Shirou asked, his answer was always same...

"No!"

Shirou who stubborn as he was does not give up and always asking the same syllable again and again. But, worse thing is, Miyu who really dedicated to her 'Onii-sama' finally helping the red-head on persuading him.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

In the morning before Kiritsugu open his eyes, Shirou and Miyu were waiting next to him and the first word left from their mouth were;

"Can you please teach me mage-craft?" Shirou asked

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama Mage-Craft!" Miyu also said with straight face.

"No!" The elder Emiya replied before rubbing his temple and start his morning rituals.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Kiritsugu was entering the bathroom, Shirou and Miyu were already waiting him in the bathtub, the last was hiding her flushed face with her tiny hand, but she keeps peeking on his big bro body from her finger gap.

They asked before Kiritsugu can take his towel from his waist.

"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama Mage-Craft!"

"What kinds of mage-craft you two want to study inside the bathroom?" Kiritsugu replied with deadpan expression before leaving Shirou and flushed Miyu alone and wait until his-adopted-children get out.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Breakfast time.

When Shirou was cooking, Miyu was preparing table and Kiritsugu was reading his newspaper.

"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"

"No! And Miyu, not you too..." Said Kiritsugu, but the dark haired girl just stared back with blank gaze."Forget it!" Kiritsugu ended.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Before Shirou and Miyu goes to school, in the front of the door to be exact.

"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-craft!"

Kiritsugu answer was slamming the door after giving them today's allowance.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

After School.

"I'm home, father can you please teach me Mage-Craft, now?"

"We're home, Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"

"No!" Kiritsugu said before take a little nap.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Lunch.

"Can you please teach me mage-craft?"

"Father, Please *munch* Teach Onii-sama *munch* and me Mage-Craft! *Gulp*."

Kiritsugu stayed silent and eat Shirou five-stars-class meal, but his mind was thinking about possibility on rereading the newspaper or taking another nap after this.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

When Kiritsugu want to using the toilet, Shirou already inside with Miyu next to him with covered face, and before Kiritsugu leaving...

"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft?"

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama and me Mage-Craft!"

"Is that what you ask first when someone entering the toilet when you using it? And Miyu, why are you here?" An annoyed Kiritsugu asked back.

...

* * *

><p>…<p>

Dinner time.

"Can we start after this?"

"Father, can we?"

"What's that, Shirou, Miyu?"

Instead Kiritsugu, Taiga is the one who replied the two kids. Kiritsugu was thanking Taiga mentally and continuing his dinner without even trying to hearing the talks of other occupants.

"Do not worry, just father-child bonding interaction." Shirou replied to Taiga, then turned at Kiritsugu and asked.

"Can you? Please~"

"*Munch*...*munch*...delicious!"

After got no answer, Shirou was deciding to continue his dinner, leaving a grumbling Taiga, eating Miyu and sighing Kiritsugu.

...

Before sleeping, when they are meet in the hall.

"Can you please teach me Mage-Craft before we are sleeping?"

"Father, Please teach Onii-sama's and me Mage-Craft!"

"Sigh!" was Kiritsugu only answer then enters his room, leaving Shirou and his step-sister alone in the hallway.

"Miyu, why are you behind me? Your room is in front of mine..." Shirou asked when Miyu following him toward his room after his father entering his own room.

"I want to sleep with Onii-sama..." The straight answer with a blank face was the reply, Shirou sighed and entering his own room with an emotionless girl behind him.

* * *

><p>That routine had continued for half a year because of the stubbornness of both father and child, until Kiritsugu Emiya decided to gave in and finally agreed to teach Shirou and Miyu Mage-Craft. After all, he can't just killing his foster child because he just annoyed by their stubbornness.<p>

The first thing he taught them is how to use a person's circuits in order to gather the Prana needed to perform thaumaturgy.

With a single motion, Shirou is opening his 27 magic circuits, Kiritsugu was only hanging his mouth in shock when he saw that, Miyu herself, was looking at her Onii-sama with stars filled eyes(?).

After that, Shirou taught his step-sibling on how to open person's Magic circuits. After few trials and errors in Miyu case, they stepped into the next point.

The second Magecraft Kiritsugu had taught them was 'Structural Analysis', an ability shared by magus that lets them scan an object for information about the components that make up its construction, however to most standard Magus considered this was useless but Kiritsugu said this ability is useful and certain Magus overlook their abilities due to their arrogance and told his child not to get disheartened by this and continue to practice Structural Analysis.

And like when opening the circuit, Shirou was able to analyze any object in one try. Then the red-haired boy taught his foster-sis, how do Structural Analysis properly.

The third thaumaturgy technique Kiritsugu taught them was 'Projection' magic, or 'Gradation Air', a magic that involved on shaping a person's Prana into a specific shape or form, however projection was an incomplete art and was Considered useless to modern Magus because the projected object only lasted a few minutes and had the durability of a rice cake.

The reason magic even have this technique is because the beginners of the Mage-Craft use this art in order to practice shaping their Prana in preparation for more complex arts, plus the fact that projection is mostly used to create ritual's disposable items.

And when Shirou tried to practice his projection, Shirou did what he did with his original branch of Mage-Craft, called 'Tracing'. Tracing itself has seven steps, and that seven steps are;

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition of material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

"...!" Shirou's mind frozen when one step being added by his subconscious without his consent...

Registering and anchoring the creation toward GAIA!

In amidst of his surprise, Shirou managed to create a copy of a hammer in his left hand. He looked at it with eyes wide open. Confused by what he had just experienced, Shirou asked 'her' that might be able to answer what actually happened.

'What was that?'

**_Hmmm, Amazing is not it?_** **_Objects made from raw Prana _****_that had_****_ not deleted by Gaia..._**

'But isn't it impossible? I mean, Gaia was always removing the strangeness in the world and projection is one of that, right?'

**_If a _****_mortal_****_ made stuff like this_****_ without other being hand on it_****_, Gaia will definitely catch it as something abnormal._**** _But, because I am that in fact it is a creature beyond the limits of human understanding and is still bound by Gaia, and I bonded with your soul._ _You can do this..._**

'Does that mean I'm not human anymore?'

**_...! Quickly remove the projection object in your hand before your father realized this anomaly..._**

Follow the advice of a voice in his head. Shirou immediately commands it to dispersing, and helping Miyu in the basic projection. Before they entered the last basic lessons...

The final bit of thaumaturgy, Kiritsugu taught Shirou and Miyu is the art of 'Reinforcement', a magic that Involved in filling the holes in an object's structure or 'existence' in order to Strengthen it, this requires a keen insight about the targets structure as the object would be considered 'complete' and so any mistakes would instead result in the object treating the foreign Prana as the poison and resulting in the object or person receiving damage. It is a difficult field of Thaumaturgy and is therefore overlooked by Magus who pursued easier forms of mage-craft that deliver the same effects at a lower risk.

However if a mage were succeed in reinforcing an object or oneself then they could gain a number of benefits, for example strengthening an objects 'existence' can result in a knife becoming sharper, food and drink becoming tastier, or the speakers of a stereo be able to play music louder, on the other hand improving the targets structure grants increased strength and durability, for example if a mages were reinforcing their own body, they would be able to run faster, become stronger, and have increased durability.

In the end Kiritsugu only left the shed while Muttering 'my-adopted son was prodigy Among prodigies' after Shirou used reinforcement in first try and destroying the wooden table with simple slap.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End of Flashback and change of scene<span>_**

* * *

><p>Shirou was thinking of anything else in his head until he could not fall asleep. Envisaged by the red-haired boy is something that can help him to face what is coming in the future.<p>

Although his new projection magic is miracle, it is not something that can help in his quest to save Sakura and destroying The Tainted Grail. Shirou thought that he must have other things that can be made as his other Ace in his sleeve. He kept thinking while looking at his hands, and stopped when he looked green muscle behind his skin.

At first glance, the muscle is almost like magic circuit of the magus. But, instead in physical body, Magic Circuit is in their souls. Magic Circuit itself is not necessarily in every human being, but mostly, it was members of Magus Family who have a circuit inside of them and some ordinary people who come in special categories such as himself and Miyu.

For those who do not have the circuit but want to learn thaumaturgy, there are ways in which turning the nerves of the brain into artificial circuit intended as a replacement of the circuit... even though the brain has hundreds of millions of nerves. Changing a single nerve can be fatal because it can injure the brain itself.

Anyway, be a Magus is the same as walking with death, and the risk of death is normal culminate in life of Magus. Additionally, Shirou itself does not need to think about such risks if he wants to make artificial circuit, as he did in the past, thanks to Avalon embedded in him.

'Wait!' Realizing something, Shirou stopped his thinking and scrunched his forehead. 'I have Avalon that capable of treating my wounds quickly and made me successful in making artificial circuit in the past. If so, I could make magic circuit as much as I want to and not limited to the 27 circuit that I have.' Shirou thought.

**_Remember, Knight!_**** _The artificial circuit can be used only once before the circuit was degraded._**

The sounds of 'her' tried to remind him.

'But, what if I strengthen quality of my artificial circuit with reinforcement?'

**_According to the knowledge that I have, it can be done and can happen, but—_**

"Yosh... if so. I will do it.' Shirou cut 'her' words, before 'she' could finish 'her' explanation.

**_Cutting explanation at the time of most important part is not wise, knight!_**

Unfortunately, Shirou does not listen to the sound of 'her' and immediately jumped from his bed. After he take a deep breath to calmed him. Shirou immediately started what he had planned.

"Trace... ON!" Shirou voiced his Aria, the keywords for Shirou so he can activate his self-hypnosis state so his body is able to accept the mystery of his thaumaturgy. Shirou able to see it, like a thread interlinked with each other, the nerve that will be made as artificial circuit and he choose one before he begin the operations.

Shirou took a deep breath, preparing the body to accept the pain he would feel. Shirou let out his breath slowly and started the operations.

HOT

PAIN

The pain and heat felt like melted iron had been putting into his nerve. Fortunately, Shirou who is familiar with pain like this and could bear with it.

Seconds passed, up to minutes. Painful moments that came to an end after Shirou managed to make the circuit from his nerve. 'How is the quality of the artificial circuit that I have?' Shirou asked to 'her'

**_HMMM, within your human terms, your artificial circuit capacity has existing 15 units of prana._**

'Huh, it was greater than the one I generated back then...' Shirou mused. He wiped sweat in his face before preparing to strengthen his artificial circuit. But, before Shirou starts, 'she' said in his head.

**_Would not it be wiser if you make_** **_'Bounded Field'_** **_that secures your voice from come out?_**

Thinking about what 'she' said has a point, Shirou immediately make regular bounded field.

In this time, Kiritsugu also teach them about 'Bounded Field' in addition to the three basic Magecraft, as another ripple in the time-loop. And it seems, Bounded field is Miyu expertise, she is like a fish in water when studying this branch of magic.

Having successfully created a bounded field, Shirou start his rituals.

"Trace... ON!"

Shirou turned on his twenty-seven magic circuit and immediately divide tasks on the circuit, half for processing the 'Od' from his body and other half processing the 'Mana' from the outside to be mold in to 'Prana'.

After Prana is formed at the other end of the circuit, Shirou immediately pushed the whole Prana to strengthen his artificial circuit.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAA**AAAAARGH!**"

Shirou was screaming in pain as he felt the pain that can't be described, the pain that exceeds pain he had experienced during his past life, as if his soul is milled with something rough and has sharp thorns.

Shirou concentrated all his willpower to finish the job before he passed from the pain that would break a lesser man that was not named Emiya Shirou, as the prana inside Shirou forced to do something it was never designed to do and was resulting on the agonizing pain, strangely something in his mind forced Emiya's to gave all of his efforts solely to finish what Shirou started before he messed up because fainting. This had carried on 30 minutes, which seemed like an eternity to the Emiya who was in pain before he felt something click in his body and immediately stopping the conversion process and collapsing on the hard floor, face first. With his clothes covered in sweat.

* * *

><p><em><span>In Miyu Emiya room<span>_

Miyu Emiya, adoptive sister of Shirou Emiya and foster daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya woke up suddenly. Somehow her heart and soul scream in fear, it told her that Onii-sama which is mean more than world to her was in the pain.

Slowly Miyu leave her bed and peered out of her room, she peeked to a room in front of hers. The room of her beloved adoptive brother, perhaps for a little girl in her age who was only 5 years old, she does not understand what is the meaning from the word 'love', but her heart and soul already understood that his Onii-sama who had saved her and give her a second chance after the incident is only for her, talk about obsession. And since then, she devoted herself quietly at her brother.

Seeing Shirou room looked normal as usual, Miyu decided that her imagination playing around with her. Before she closed the sliding door of her room, Miyu peek her adoptive father's empty room because he was 'going around the world'.

Of course Miyu understand the reasons his father's departure was to bringing home a girl named Illyasviel. Miyu itself is not too concerned about how his father's opinion, because the most important thing for Miyu only Shirou-nii-sama. Then, a thought out of nowhere appeared in Miyu's head.

What If This Ilya figure stole Onii-sama from her life?

Instantly Miyu flat face becomes dark when she thought of various ways to get rid of anyone who becomes a third wheel between herself and her Onii-sama, even though she was the daughter of Kiritsugu or Kiritsugu himself.

After she looks to Shirou's room for the last time, Miyu backed to bed for continue her disturbed sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Return to Emiya Shirou ...<span>_

Few hours later around 3:00 in the morning, after his body celebrated the release of his torture in the shape of fainting, Shirou finally got up and viewing the results of his hard work.

"Trace on!" he whispered as he recited his personal Aria to trigger a self-hypnosis spell to prepare his mind for handling mysteries. He then used the Structural analysis to examine his body and determine any changes that resulted from his work, what he found was the nerve-circuit he had created few hours ago felt totally different.

When he first created the circuit, it was not as strong as it could have been as it is very fragile like it was made of glass that could crack and shatter as more Prana forced through it and only managed on one usage. Now though, after going through that painful process, things were become wonderful, it was producing 20 units and it was much sturdy, like a fragile pipe made from glass was covering by powerful and elastic rubber around it, holding it in its place.

Most impossible thing about his newly reinforced circuit is, it was connected into his soul, only half part and the other half is still attached to his body. All-in-all, Shirou managed something impossible by pure dumb luck and it was confusing as he recalling his luck was 'E-rank' from what he can remember from his counterparts in the past, namely 'Counter Guardian EMIYA'.

* * *

><p>A week had passed after Shirou managed to create a permanent artificial Circuit, and every night he secretly changed his nerves into the circuit. However, Shirou still think of another way to add his ace under his sleeve, and it also became the reason Shirou in Emiya Kiritsugu study room now.<p>

He had found his former servant's —Saber— trick namely 'Prana Burst' from Kiritsugu's journal. The concept of prana burst it was really simple. By storing humongous Amounts of Prana in the selected limb before unleashing it all in one go, just like how a jet plane thruster worked. It seems simple but Shirou who unfortunately did it carelessly, nearly blasting his hand and rendering it unusable and heavily bandaged for few weeks and must lying to Taiga and Miyu that his hand was unusable because incidents with stray bike.

Of course, Taiga being Taiga felt worry and Saddened because her 'self-appointed' little brother Become victim of 'some idiot biker' and she could not eat Shirou delicious meal.

Miyu herself who knew he was lying was looking him like Eagle prying its prey, not helping his condition at all. But, it did not deter him slightly, even he must has hide and seek with Miyu.

After few week passed, Shirou can finally move his hand normally again, but his hide and seek routine with Miyu did not stopped. Honestly, how is that girl can very dedicated in finding his secret training is something he does not know, yet.

Shirou drowning himself in his training on Prana burst until he could use it safely and easily like how he doing Reinforcement.

Finally, after 4 months, he could use safely Prana burst of 3-4 times in the day with his amounts of Prana he could produce and he still creating makeshift circuit in every night.

Two months later, Kiritsugu back from his overseas business and look more broken and crestfallen. Could not bear his father's look, Shirou decided on helping his father easing his pain for repaying all his kindness in his previous life, the ripple effect will be damned by the red head because he does not has iron heart for watching his savior acted like that.

Shirou then pestered his father for telling him what happened and never buying his father lies, because he knew what actually happened and wanted to hear it from Kiritsugu's own mouth, so Kiritsugu would not notice something odd and God damned, if Kiritsugu know he was time traveler.

In the end, after Kiritsugu gave in and told Shirou everything. Kiritsugu embraced Shirou after he finished telling his story and apologizing because he was the reason of Fuyuki city's fire years ago, because he had commanded his servant to destroying the Tainted Holy Grail. Shirou had forgives his father because he had knew it was unavoidable and many life would loss in mass slaughter if Kiritsugu did not stop Angra Manyu.

But, unfortunately, Miyu was eavesdropping on them.

"So, Dad... how if you write everything for Ilya and maybe I can give it to her if we're meet in the future?"

'Of course, after he had stepped on Berserker's dead body first.' Shirou's sarcastic mind added before he scolded himself because he was turning like his sarcastic counterpart.

Kiritsugu was Pondering first before thanking Shirou for the idea.

Shirou now can see his father face much lively than before.

'I hope everything will alright in the future...' He thought. Unfortunately, world had deemed his live isn't easy.

* * *

><p>Shirou went to the park hastily because if he late, Miyu would strap him in the wall and made him as a dart board.<p>

Of course, Miyu wouldn't do that. But, it is not wrong to have a wild imagination of his punishment so he kept himself motivated in keeping his promise, right?

As he thought about this, he did not see a girl suddenly appeared in front of him, and when he saw her, it was too late to dodge her. With so many people in the park he can't use his Prana burst for dodge to the side, so he was only bracing himself for the unavoidable clashes.

_*Crash ~ !*_

Shirou collided with her.

"Auhft—!" Shirou said after he fell to his buts. He was rubbing his sore buts for easing his pain. He then looking toward the girl that had been becoming the victim in this little incident and tried to apologizing, but his word halted in his throat when he saw her.

The pupil-less purple eyes that was looking on him without any trace of life, plum colored shoulder-length hair, and lithe body dressed in one piece white sundress. Importantly, that's blank face...

Shirou shocked mind can only stuttering one word amidst his trance...

'S-Sa-Sakura ...'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~To Be Continued~<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>How it is? You like it? Something bug your mind? Please tell me!<em>

_Anyway, please support me by reviewing/favorite/following this story!_

_Don't forget to give our thanks to Fujin of Shadows for BETA this chapter!_

_See you in next issue!_


	3. Chapter III

The third chapter of my story finished… I hope the grammar not that much of crap, and I write this story mostly with past tense…

Anyway… I really need a BETA for fixing my crappiest grammar, and if there someone who has many spare time and generously extended his/her hand for helping me, please PM me…

* * *

><p>Review Corner:<p>

Alucrad : Don't worry, never intended on stop it though, but please be patient if the update kinda slow because many probem at IRL, but I will write my all story until end…

FenrirCrinos ; WTF! :o Hahahahaha :D

Toa Solaric, Elent-OverLord, Riffin121294, DarkJaden : Begone you loli lover, I had kill Miyu in most brutal way by poisoning her with pestiside… muahahahaha… just kidding :p sorry for lack of Miyu scene in previous chapter because it was unedited chapter. thank you for the support though :D.

Mastergamer98007 : Thank you very much for your support, that motivating me.

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter III - Threat for Brocon Little Sister; Sakura Matou<strong>_

* * *

><p>The greater the force that is received, the object will move with the same constant. That is spoken by Sir Isaac Newton in his elaboration of the law of Inertia from Galileo. Emiya Shirou now understand how the deep the meaning of said law after seeing the girl who he had loved, although said little girl does not know his thought. she herself looked younger than he remembered in his life before. Of course she would looks younger because he did time-travel successfully to the past.<p>

When Shirou Emiya once again see the familiar face and framed by the plum-colored hair, a wide range of feelings emerged without his control. but, among all the raging feeling, a feeling that is very clear he felt were;

Angry...

Fury...

Shirou feel the anger that he himself does not know if he could get angry like that, when he saw the cute face of a girl one year younger than himself, devoid of emotions. Shirou soon learned that how deep and large the wounds Sakura Matou had hide behind her usual warm smile she had threw on him in the past.

Looking on innocent girl that only 7 years old in this condition, Shirou was being able to take a asumption that Zouken Matou was torturing the girl he loved since she should still smiling innocently and acting as girl in her age on learning about the world.

Shirou unknowingly scowled angrily when he know all of this with his own two eyes, and he was not aware of the fact that the girl who had mentally wounded in his presence was trembling in fear because his expression that should not be owned by the 8-year-old boy.

**_Knight, hold your emotions, you make a girl that means the world to you tremble _****_in_****_ fear!_**

Shirou immediately snapped out of anger that he felt when a voice in his head whispered it. Shirou fell surprised when he saw younger Sakura Matou's body was shaking with faces showing pure fear.

"..." Shirou's face softened and he immediately felt regret, because he had makes a girl he loved trembling in fear, even though he has vowed to make Sakura feel happy. Having swallowed that feeling which tasted like rotten food in his throat, Shirou immediately subjecting his body to form a perfect 90° angle and say.

"Ano, I'm sorry I crashed into you and get angry for no apparent reason, I admit, I'm not being careful. Please forgive me."

"Eh?" Sakura Matou can only uttered in face full of surprise before turning into confusion, seeing something that is not accordance with what she imagined.

* * *

><p>...UBW...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura's Point…<span>**

Yes. Absolutely inconceivable.

Impossible...

No, something like this was possible...

There must be something wrong with my life today...

That thing had came to mind of seven years old Sakura Matou, when she saw and became the subject of things that did not fit with her assumption.

started in this afternoon.

_This afternoon __s__he intended to buy equipment for her activities in__elementary school, and when she asked for permission on th__at__ mons__—__ehm, __what she meant is__ h__er__ grandfather__, and he show his_ _un__happy face. it __had became __a sign of bad luck that would __befallen upon her__, and __everything was right with what she had thought__. _

_Arriving at the store, __s__he found that the material for h__er__ craft__-task_ _was __empty, and some stores that __s__he asked. Do not sell or run out__ on the object she needed__, and __that's_ _become more annoying when__ every shopkeeper who __s__he __had __asked always put annoyed__ face__ or amused face as if __s__he was __doing __something strange and ridiculous._

_'Why no one __even __sells cardboard juice? __T__he__y__ said the__y were__ department store? But, why they do not __even __sell__ing a__ used cartons__ juice__?' Sakura thought after the tenth__ time she had out__ of the store._

_Realized that the sun was in the west, she realized that she hadn't __get__ a lot of time and immediately ran __in__ hurry. __S__he did not want to be treated more cruelly than__ what__ his grandfather__ had did to her__. But, in a corner of the way, near the park, __s__he collided with a red-haired boy and they both bounced in the opposite direction. _

_Sakura had thought about __'W__hat kind of misfortune else would __s__he be __getting to__?__'__ and __s__he immediately regretted h__er__ thoughts after seeing the boy's face __that __collided with her._

_He's angry..._

_No, that face couldn't be categorized as angry or pissed…_

_He was furious…_

_T__he__ look on his __frowning face __looks __un__usual, somehow making her body quiver and shiver in fear. _

_No__!_ _N__ot the face o__f__ his angry expression that makes Sakura to be like this. __The r__ed-haired boy__'s eyes__ w__are the reason why__ Sakura tremble. __The gold-brown __eyes __that__ w__ere__ staring at her with __intensity_ _that would__ not owned by a boy __in__ his age. __The __intensity__ and danger Sakura felt from his eyes was__ exceeding __the __evil view__ of__ Zouken Matou__, she had really know__._

_When Sakura was resigned to h__er__ fate in the hands of the boy, who knows what will he do__es__ to her. The boy __did something she had not thought and that was bowing__ down and said._

"Ano, I'm sorry I crashed into you and get angry for no apparent reason, I admit, I'm not being careful. Please forgive me."

Sakura's mind froze...

No, everything seemed froze for Sakura Matou.

Because the kid in front of her doing things outside of her predicament.

"Eh?" Without her knowing it, Sakura let startled sound from her throat. But, the surprise does not stop there. The red-haired boy held out his hand to the plum haired little girl and smiled warmly with soft eyes which very opposite to the gaze he directed at her moments ago. Soft eyes showed a genuine worry without deceit and hidden intentions.

Sakura received his hands in reflex, and in a single heart beat, with the strength that unmatched for the boy in his age. He pulled her tiny body and made Sakura pushed forward until she fell into the arms of the boy. Sakura felt time goes by slowly when she slammed into the boy's chest, and when she was in the boy's arms, somehow she felt calm, peaceful, and protected. She did not even listening to the sound of 'OMPH' of the boy when he was being hit in the chest by her. Sakura did not even feel the pain of her small body that had crashed into the young man's chest. she's just enjoying a sense of peace and hope that she thought she threw it when she gave up fighting on her unfair fate on the third day her body defiled by 'them' in full week without stopping.

* * *

><p>... UBW ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal point...<span>**

Who knows how many minutes have passed, Sakura still has not pulled herself from Shirou's chest. Shirou himself felt awkward with the condition of the two of them were, it is true that he loves Sakura and enjoy moments like this. However, he felt like pedophile when he enjoyed Sakura's presence which in the fact is still not reached the proper age, yet.

'Wait, did not I myself still an 8 years old?' Shirou thought suddenly. 'But, I've lived for 17 years before and this time my mental condition is the same as the 20-year-old man? how much my age actually? 8 years or 25 years? Everything about time-traveling things made me felt confused!'

**_Ufufufufufu... _****_hilarious_****_..._**

'Can you be quiet? Your giggling makes me feel annoyed.' Shirou retorted 'her' sound that had hindered his inner conflict. 'Ah, more importantly...' Shirou realized his situation and the fact that Sakura small body still in his arms.

After taking a breath to calm his mind, Shirou opened his mouth.

"Ah, ano... can you release me now..." Shirou said nervously. Sakura snapped out of her state. With eyes wide open, she immediately threw herself away from Shirou's chest while thinking.

'What had I done? How I could become careless? I can't tainted him by my mere presence alone…' Sakura bristled herself.

They felt their cheeks heated up and pink shades appeared on each cheek. However, it soon disappeared because the awkward condition they felt and was thinking at the same time;

'Ah, I was not satisfied with the closeness, yet...' which have different meanings.

Shirou because he was finally being able to interact with the girls who was important in his heart, while Sakura. She felt comfortable and safe she had felt in the past before it had disappeared in the Matou household. In same time, She felt unworthy for that feeling because she had been soiled.

The both of them fell in silent, with no one tried to start first. They felt the atmosphere turned awkward really fast.

"A-Ano... / Excuse me..." Sakura and Shirou opened their mouth simultaneously. They fell silent and stared at each other again.

"Ah... ladies first..." Shirou tried to sound like a gentleman, quotes on the word 'tried'.

"No, you go ahead..." Sakura replied because reflex in same time as Shirou.

"..."

"..."

"Ehehehe ..."

Because the awkward atmosphere, and weird feelings because of it. Shirou could not stop himself from laughing.

"Uh-hufufufu..." and the more surprising, Sakura herself stifled her own chuckles because the awkwardness between them.

"If there's right, the old man was still around here... Yosh, come with me!" was what Shirou said after stopped chuckling. He immediately pulled Sakura who was in the middle of confusion and leading her to a place that will be part of the most precious moments, in all of her life.

Not far from that place, Shirou saw the ice cream seller who had already in his fifties. Without telling Sakura, he speed up his steps toward the ice cream seller, confusing Sakura even more who still following behind.

"Old man... ice cream with chocolate flavor and vanilla, one of them..." Shirou shouted with his fake childish enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, Shirou-kun… Chocolate for you and Vanilla for your girlfriend over here." The old man ice cream seller gave two cones on Shirou with his cheeky smile.

'So his name is Shirou ...' Sakura thought. She stared at the boy's face named Shirou, she did not miss a pink hue in the boy's cheek.

'Why his cheeks redde—' Sakura stop asking that particular thought as she remembered what ice cream seller had said. Immediately she felt her cheeks heated and her face looks awkward as Shirou. Then they immediately left the ice cream seller who laughed out loud because the kid's cute behavior, although one of them actually was 20 years old in mental wise.

Then, Shirou took Sakura who continued on following him dumbly until they reached a nearby bench. Sakura can't understand why she continued to follow Shirou, it just felt alright for her. Maybe that because the red-haired boy made her curious and she wants to know about the red-haired boy named Shirou more.

"Ah, this is for you, Sa—"

**_Knight, wait_****_!_****_ If you call h_****_er_****_ name, you have not known each other, I'm afraid _****_that will_** **_trigger something _****_you do not want to happen._**

'Her' sounds stop Shirou when he wanted to call the name of the purple-haired girl. 'Ah, thank you..." Shirou thanked 'her' mentally. He then looked at Sakura and asked.

"Ano, what's your name, miss?"

"Uh, Ano... Sakura, Sakura Matou..." purple-haired girl replied meekly. Her voice seemed unsure and distracted.

"Well, this is for you Sakura-chan... eat it before it melts."

Sakura took a vanilla ice cream on Shirou's hand shyly, her cheeks flushed as she had hear the boy calling her name with intimate/close suffix. They both then ate their ice cream in silence. They are immersed in their own mind.

'What should I do for Sakura so she could get out from that, that _thing_'s clutch?' Shirou asked himself. Various kinds of plans he had established in his head. Attacking Matou residence directly and destroying all the worms along with the old zombie named Zouken is out of question, even Shirou cooped up in the body of 8-year-old boy, he still could do it.

But, He did not want to draw the attention of the other magus, moreover 'Clock Tower' association.

Currently, when Shirou was thinking about it, Sakura Matou also has the same dilemma in her mind.

'Do I deserve to be near him?' Purple-eyed girl thought. She stared into the cream that slowly melts and immediately licked before falling to her hand. Somehow she did not want to make what Shirou given for her ended in vain.

'Can I do that? Become selfish after being soiled and defiled... but, I didn't want lose this feeling…'

Sakura stealed a glance toward Shirou, and accidentally Shirou also glanced at her. Instantly, their eyes met.

When the goldish-brown meet the purple ones, they felt electricity in a small scale traveling through their spines, which gives a tingling sensation all over their bodies and they felt their cheeks heated up in an instant. Feeling the atmosphere become awkward, Shirou immediately turned his red face in other direction, while Sakura looked at her ice cream that seems more interesting than anything.

'I think, it will be fair with what had happen in my life I'm became a bit selfish, right?' Sakura tried to reassuring herself.

They continued to enjoy their ice cream. Sakura was enjoying her ice cream slowly because she has savoring every sensation where Shirou's kindness warmed her broken heart in every lick she did to the white cream.

The sun was almost setting and she thought she would really late back to home and when she was thinking the 'punishment' from his grandfather. Sakura became reluctant on goes to home tonight and glanced at the boy next to her with great anticipation. Shirou who was thinking about various plans to liberate the little Sakura from the grip of Zouken Matou was not aware of it.

Shirou did not realized how long he was immersed in his thoughts and the sky began to dark. When he turned toward Sakura, he found the girl still glanced at her, he does not know since when and how long she glanced at her and felt guilty immediately.

'I'll invite her to my house, tonight... hope, old man didn't mind it.' Shirou thought, he nodding his head and stared at the girl who still sitting next to him with a serious expression, ignoring the fact that Sakura became tense with his gaze.

"Ano, are you mind if you stay in my home? It's already late and my house near here. "

Sakura eyes widened when she heard the offer from the red-haired boy, but Sakura suddenly felt crestfallen and said.

"But I have not asked permission from my grandfather ..." Shirou became silent when Sakura said it, he tried to hold back his emotions when Sakura still call 'grandfather' to a man who had ruined her life.

Getting idea to make Sakura agree, Shirou then try to negotiate further.

"Is there telephone in your home?" Shirou asked that, he had never been entered into Sakura's house before, because just by eye contact with Zouken in considerable distance has made him want to vomit.

Sakura tilted her head, as if trying to remember. Shirou wait hopefully, he realized that most families Magus of old family do not like phones and use magecraft for telecommunications. just an Enforcer and some Magus who used phones in their work.

"If it is not wrong. There one in my house..."

Shirou felt relieved because it seems he is still able to continue his plan.

"But I do not know the phone numbers of Matou family." Sakura continued.

"Nah, it's okay. As long as there is a phone in your home, I can check in the phone book or ask Fuyuki's telecommunications office." Shirou said with a smile.

"Will I accepted at your house?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Shirou replied with a nod and a smile. Sakura felt happy because there are still people being nice to her, but. that feeling quickly disappeared when she remembered her already tainted by the 'grandfather' of her.

"But I **_*mumble-mumble*_**..." Sakura tried to say something, but because of fear that the boy who was being nice to her get away, the sound became softer until her sound became whisper.

Unfortunately, Shirou's upgraded senses heard it.

Tainted and dirty That was what she said.

Shirou knitted his brow and his face turned into a frown when he heard those words. Shirou becomes more sure to bring Sakura away from that demon's home so that she was be able to live safely and happily.

As soon as it appeared, a frown on Shirou's face disappeared and immediately grabbed the hands of the tiny-broken girl.

"What do you think? It was getting late... let rushed into my house." Shirou said with a smile on his face. Sakura who saw Shirou's smile could only look down to hide her blushing cheeks.

They both immediately left the place and headed to the Emiya residence. Shirou finished his thoughts about Zouken and his atempt to releasing Sakura from his grasp, because Shirou wanted to concentrate on Sakura who would overslept in his house.

When they were walking, with Shirou in front and Sakura followed from behind, Shirou suddenly thought about something he felt he had forgot.

'By the way, why do I feel I'm forgetting something important?'

Elsewhere, a girl with shoulder-length black hair wearing a pink one-piece dress, which was sitting in her swings alone, continued to wait someone who had promise that will take her home. Although the park is quiet and the other children had picked up by their parents.

"Onii-sama, where are you?" The girl asked to no one in particular. She looked around her for a moment, only to find she was alone in the park.

Miyu finally decided to go home and ask his beloved brother directly, why he had break his promise that was not so-Shirouish.

* * *

><p>... UBW ...<p>

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as usual Kiritsugu Emiya was relaxing on the veranda while enjoying the evening sun, though his face was calm and the drive of life gradually returned to his eyes. Emiya Kiritsugu still has regret in his heart.<p>

Ilyasveil von Einzbarn.

Her daughter, the fruit of his love with the late homonculus wife he loved, but should he sacrifice because stupid dream that he kept.

Kiritsugu had back from one of his efforts to carry out Ilya from Eizenbarn of residence in Germany. But as usual, Zubstacheit was not allowing it. The old man did not even allow him to see his daughter even for a moment. Kiritsugu wanted to shout at the old man about how his cruel to him, separating the father of her child just for the sake of all his selfish ambition. But, that's the life of Magus.

Magus life filled not only because of the risk of their lives are threatened in studying Magecraft, but also in other matters such as the agreement between the Magus with another that was full of dirty things exceed political stuff or misgivings those always followed because of fear of competition or other Magus threatening the results of their research in the branch of Magecraft they had learned.

Kiritsugu felt sometone entered into a bounded field he had put around the house and realized Shirou had returned along with...

'Wait, it is not Miyu?' Kiritsugu thought.

He glanced toward the corridor, waiting his adopted children appeared and find out who the other girl he was carrying. Shirou emerged moments later as his guesses, and that followed him i...

'Sakura ... Tohsaka. No, Tokiomi has given his daughter to that savage worm. What kind of father is he? I admit he is success as Magus, but to abandon his flesh and blood like that?' Kiritsugu thought with disgust.

If he still old Kiritsugu Emiya that never has eye-opening from Shirou, he will not want to bother thinking about it, but after more open with his adopted son, Shirou. He felt little by little he has changed. He became increasingly aware of his obligations as a father and because of that he is still trying to get back ilya.

"Ah, father... this is Sakura ... Matou."

Kiritsugu was not ignoring how Shirou stopped and showed a nervous face even for a moment. he felt intrigued by the behavior of his son, Kiritsugu raised his eyebrows.

'Hmm, is Shirou already knows who she was?'

Kiritsugu then pay attention to the movements of the girl behind his foster child with a cold face. He could see Sakura Matou clearly frightened and with reflex hiding behind Shirou. Shirou with similar reflexes shifting his body slightly and from his body pattern Kiritsugu could see how protective of his adopted son on the poor girl.

'Oh, is my son had become knight in shining armor for damsel in distress?' Kiritsugu grinned mentally.

Suddenly he felt there were others who went into his house, and this time is Miyu Emiya. Kiritsugu could not resist his desire to picking on his adopted child any more opened his mouth louder than usual.

"Uh, Shirou? I thought you pick your sister in the park? Turns out you actually come home with your little girlfriend..."

Shirou and Sakura shocked to hear what Kiritsugu had said before flushed in embarrassed that could make apple ashamed.

But, Shirou who was first out of the state and realized what Kiritsugu said and he remembered why he was in town for the first time cursed inwardly.

'Crap! I forgot about Miyu...'

Shirou was spinning in his place and wanted to go to the park to pick up his maiden sister, Sakura who was at his side just stared dazedly at the red-haired boy who had put a scared face before he pivoting. But, Sakura and Shirou never thought the sliding door opened violently until it escaped from its hook.

**_*Srak-crak*_**

Shirou frozen in his place when he saw his sister. Miyu itself stood in front of him. She tilted her head forward until her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her face slowly lifted and showing a sweet smile towards his brother, too sweet that gave Shirou bad vibe from it.

"Ah, Onii-sama... so you're bravely dating at your inappropriate age? Really brave indeed, my beloved Onii-sama is! You even forget you promised to pick me up at the park..."

Though her face showed a sweet smile, Shirou can't be fooled by the appearance of it because it was very clear the killing intent directed toward Sakura from Miyu's body.

Swallowing roughly, Shirou tried to reasoning with his pissed sister.

"Miyu, I can explain everything..."

"Oh, my dearest brother, explain yourself… please!" Now, Miyu voice became more strained.

"Uh... I did accidentally bumped Sakura-chan in near the park, and then I bought ice cream as an apology and a sign of our friendship." Shirou tried hard to explain without thinking of the impact of his words. Sakura who heard that Shirou considered her as a friend just rooted in her place, felt stunned with wide surprised eyes.

'Emiya-san, was accepting me...' Sakura repeated it in her head many times like a broken record, she felt her cheeks heat up, but did not attempt hiding the blush on her cheeks as she still stunned in her place.

"Oh, so she is your Sakura'-chan' now? And you buy her ice cream? Onii-sama you are very kind hearted soul and I glad I have good big-bro that ditched her own sister for 'helping' other cute girl you just meet..." Miyu was increasing her sweet smile, but the jab and sarcasm very clear as the rising moon in the sky and killing intent from her doubled.

Shirou could only open his mouth wide in astonishment when Miyu said everything with full malice. He was confused by the different behavior of Miyu. While Sakura, she kept chanting Shirou's statement in her head with flushed cheeks, she detached herself from the real world.

Kiritsugu, who had been silent and observing the way of the soap opera before him, only grinning more broadly in his mind.

'Shirou get whipped... now, You are also feeling my pain when Irisviel does that to me...' Yes, his degraded mind isn't helping either.

"Because Onii-sama has been kind toward your Sakura'-chan', what if you take a shower and let your sister is cooking for dinner..." Miyu who was becoming oddly more talkactive than three years she had lived with them, finally ended her charade and went to the kitchen with sweet smile still attached on her face.

Shirou who heard what Miyu has said immediately fell to his knees. His face became pale like paper. For one Shirou Emiya, to be denied to touch the kitchen and cooking food at mealtimes is vilest thing world ever does to him.

Kiritsugu swore he could see lightning and listening on the sound of something cracking behind Shirou. He wanted to laugh but he was resisting it because he did not want to destroy the entertaining scene that enough to lifting his depression mood that he felt for failing in one of his mission to bring Ilya home.

Kiritsugu decided to read this morning newspaper and wait for Miyu to finish with dinner. Miyu who saw the expression of his brother, showed her sinister smile and no one could see it.

"Shirou, take a bath before dinner..." Kiritsugu said. Shirou immediately got up and hobbled to the bathroom with the same expression. He still did not snap from the shock when Miyu forbid him into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Sakura who also had not snapped from her trance, yet. follow Shirou who headed to bathroom instinctively, her consciousness was ordering her body to follow a source of comfort that she felt when her mind is still trapped in her pseudo-Reality Marble.

When Kiritsugu saw it, he raised his eyebrows before shrugging his shoulder as a sign not want to know.

When Shirou had arrived to the bathroom, Shirou undressed his cloths and immediately entering the bathtub automatically, when his body is submerged in warm and refreshing water. He snapped from his shattered condition and sensed something was wrong.

First, he had a break down and his subconscious automatically had take control of his body without his mind ordering it and second, he was not alone in the bathroom and immediately turned to the other people who were in the bathroom. Shirou eyes immediately widened when he saw Sakura Matou standing in front of the bathroom door with dazed face, still entranced.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE BATHROOM?" Shirou shouted while standing because reflex.

Sakura just tilted her head in confusion after abruptly snapped from her trance and instantly became red faced when she saw naked Shirou and Shirou Jr was showing themselves to the world proudly.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, PERVERT!"

"WAIT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOLLOWING ME!"

In the dining room, Kiritsugu chuckled when he heard screaming voice of both Shirou and Sakura from the bathroom, he glanced toward the kitchen and saw something quite disturbing.

Miyu Emiya, his once quit adopted children which rarely shows her emotions, was giggling creepily while said.

"I will kill that slut..." over and over again as she stroked her kitchen knife like a kitten affectionately.

With flat faces, Kiritsugu had directed his head to his newspaper and convince himself not to get involved in this strange problem.

* * *

><p>After some tense dinner because Miyu couldn't stop the killing intent from leaking and still smiling sweetly that creeped Shirou. Shirou immediately called Matou residence after getting a phone number of Matou residence from the Telecommunication branch offices in Fuyuki.<p>

After reassuring and calming his heart, Shirou was immediately pressing the numbers on the phone and wait for someone picked up the phone on the other side.

"The Matou residence. Can I help you with?" Hoarseness of the sound that certainly from old man that contain maliciousness spoke. Shirou gritted his teeth to hold back his emotions.

'Zouken ... Matou ...' Shirou thought with hatred.

"Ah, I was a friend of Sakura Matou, Emiya Shirou. I would like to ask permission to Sakura Matou because I invited her to stay at my house tonight."

"..." Zouken was not answering immediately, and Shirou tensed instantly. He did not know what was in the old zombie head right now and hoped that not something he hated.

A few moments later, the voice of chuckling Zouken sounded from the other side.

"Emiya? Interesting, but I never knew if my grandchildren that I love to have a friend and moreover named Emiya..." Zouken voice sounded amused and made Shirou's emotions flared, with all his willpower, Shirou suppress his anger and kept his temper in check.

"We just became friends today, and as we play we lose track of time, I invite Sakura Matou to stay at my house because it had late."

"Is that so? Well, I allow my granddaughter to stay in your home, Emiya-san ... but, please keep her well and do not let her hurt even just the tip of her hair, she is my favorite granddaughter and I'll be mad if something happened to him. "

'More like your favorite subject of your sick experiment!' Shirou gritted his teeth harder to hold his temper in order not to lose control. He then went on.

"Take it easy Matou-san, I promise to keep Sakura-san safe and tomorrow morning I'll take her back to the Matou residence safely."

"Ah... well, thank you, kid. Then I wait for my granddaughter back safely. Goodnight Emiya-san and have a good time with my grandchildren." Zouken said his goodbye and somehow Shirou cringed with anger, disgust and hate when heard his tone when he said 'Have a good time'.

"Goodnight ..." Shirou then closed his phone and immediately sighed in relief. He wiped the sweat pouring down his forehead because of the tension he had been feeling.

"Hmm? Looks like you do not like people who exist across Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked suddenly that makes Shirou shocked and turned to his father who stood leaning against the wall not far from him.

"Zouken Matou... and somehow I hate it when I heard his voice." Shirou give half an honest answer.

"Really, her? I was surprised when you took the girl and think that something bad is going to happen..." Kiritsugu paused and glanced to Sakura who glued in front of the television, She was watching television with the expression of awe as if never watch before. Of course she had not, considering what happened to her at Matou residence.

"... I felt sorry for her, as well. Shirou be careful on the man who's just you call, if you can, stay away from him as much as possible." Kiritsugu said in a serious tone. Shirou nodded with no less serious face.

"Now accompany her, and also do not sleep too late." Kiritsugu remind his foster child before stepping into his room to rest. Shirou then headed to the multipurpose room and found Sakura still staring at the television with a view of amazement.

'Wait! What kind of Magecraft that made glittering and star effect in her eyes?' Shirou so confused at the sight of Sakura sparkling eye when her eyes glued to the direction of the show that aired in television. When Shirou know show that makes Sakura amazed in television, she could not stop himself from sweat-dropping.

'Seriously? Why every girls loved the magical girl? I glad Rin wouldn't take a liking in this kind of entertainment.' Shirou grumbled at the sight of magical lyrical Nanoha anime on television, the Anime which is also preferred by Miyu.

After the Anime is over, Shirou immediately took Sakura to the guest bedroom, but the purple-haired girl shook her head and holding Shirou's sleeve with terrified expression. Shirou who realize that poor/abused/broken girl doesn't want to sleep alone just took her to his room.

After Shirou finish prepared his own futon –Japanese Mattress— and one for her, Shirou immediately lied down on his mattress and told Sakura to get some rest and immediately slept.

But, Sakura opened his blanket and slept clutching Shirou when the red-haired boy had been snoring.

* * *

><p>Unknown by them, in the other room which next to them, namely; Miyu's room.<p>

"Bitch ..." Miyu cursed along with throwing a small knife toward the photos on the wall, a photo of a cute snow-white haired little girl around 5 years old with beautiful red eyes.

The girl in the picture carried by Kiritsugu in his shoulder and smiled innocently and happily.

**_*_****_STAB_****_*_**

Miyu's throwing knife stuck where the face of the girl who is none other than Illyasveil von Einzbarn.

Miyu then took another knife and threw to another photo beside Ilya's photo on the wall while cursing.

"Slut..."

**_*_****_STAB_****_*_**

The second photo is none other than the image of purple-haired girl and purple-eyed watching her favorite TV show along with her beloved Onii-sama. That photo is none other than Sakura Matou image that she quietly took after dinner.

"I'm not going to hand over Onii-sama to anyone. Onii-sama just need me and mine alone." Miyu said with a blank face.

It seems second life belonged to Shirou Emiya become more confusing and troubling, not as easy as he had think.

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Be Continued<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter III end... please wait for the 4th that I had write more than ¾ from all of the script. <em>

_ So, what do you think about Yandere Miyu? I really made her OC even she was original character in Nasuverse, but where the fun in it if everything stayed as canon? _

_Don't forget to give your review on your comment or something that really bugging you in this story and I will answer your question in the next chapter..._


	4. Chapter IV

_There the rewrite of previous Third chapter from my Utopia Blade World_ _that I split and add something more... hope you still like it and sorry for some grammatical error/type/misspelling in this story. I already tried my best and I am still studying on it...I basically writing on past tense... with just few present and future tense_

_Oh, if there was reader who has good English grammar and have many spare time, please become my BETA to help me Fix my story grammar/typo/misspelling..._

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

**'Utopia Blade World'** — Important words

_"Utopia Blade World" Shirou said_ — Short flashback without warning in the first place.

**_*Utopia Blade World*_** — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : See the first Chapter…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter IV<span>_****_: Un/Healthy Crush and Obsession! Part 1_**

* * *

><p>He stood unmoved as he witnessing apocalypse of his inner world. The gargantuan gears in the sky cracked and shattered into many piece before raining the hill full of sword. He was only viewing in horror as the wasteland where he stood started to shaking heavily like crashed by earthquake with 10R scales, the land start shifting upside down before many chunks of grounds floating and stayed in the air and oddly similar to floating islands.<p>

He wants to move yet he couldn't as the gears in the sky crumbled entirely, leaving unending water surface that defying law of nature and gravity with mysterious lights like prism color before droplets of water start pouring his body and his destroyed inner world.

Slowly, waters was pouring the gaps between the destroyed lands and creating a pseudo sea. Grass and greenery sprouted from the ground in fast pace.

"...!" He jerked when suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. The figure was beautiful woman with blonde waist length hair and wearing transparent gown, not only her gown was transparent, her every well beings was transparent like water. She raised her hand trying to touch him but stopping with solemn look attached in her face.

Then she said...

**"I'M THE ××××× TO ××××××× MY ×××××"**

He rooted as he heard that melodious voice phrasing a familiar words for him, yet unfamiliar in same time. He shook his hand with dejected face, telling the woman he didn't know what was that?

The female just shook her head before leaving him alone in this apocalyptic place.

When he stood there alone once again, this time, he didn't feel anxious or worried, instead he felt determined and waiting everything what was happening in here reach its end for he could understand what happened. He was waiting like eternity when he saw the place around him re-shaping into beautiful place, very beautiful and alluring until he wouldn't mind on leaving this 'Paradise'.

When rain stopped pouring, the land stopped shifting, the greenery stopped growing, and he knew everything has ended yet he felt something missing from this place, very important things that made this place feel complete.

When he thought about this, he found the air began shifting, the lands shaking once again, and he heard the voice belonged to mysterious female figure from before started to singing, chanting beautiful poem that would become his oath, his reason, what made he's him.

**"I'M THE ××××× TO PROTECT MY ×××××."**

One, two, three… five swords sprouted from the grassy field near him.

**"MY ×××××××××× IS ×××× AS STEEL AND MY ××××××××××××× IS ×××××× AS FIRE."**

Another dozens, hundreds swords sprouted everywhere in the luscious grassy land and turning the fairy tale like place become more impossibly beautiful. He felt determination rising in his heart. No, he was feeling nothing could shook his believe now.

**"I HAVE ××××××××× OVER ××××××××× ××××××."**

The swords continued to appearing until uncounted amounts. The place itself became the home, the scabbard for the unlimited swords.

**"UNKNOWN TO ×××× ××, NOR KNOWN TO ×××××××."**

Even the voice was buzzing, he could understand what words from the buzzing sound are, and he could understand what they really are. He smiled and started walking forward, toward the shining golden light in horizon. Not the light of sun set or sun rise, but the lights of salvation...

**"I ALWAYS WITHSTOOD MANY PAIN AND TRIAL TO CREATE MY ××××× ×××××."**

Many golden threads appeared around him, covering him like some kinds of cocoons, trying to protect and guide him.

**"ACCEPTED BY ××××, UNCONSIDERED BY ×××××."**

He felt unstoppable, he felt sure he wouldn't fail. No one could stop him from achieving his light of salvation.

**"GUIDED BY ×××××××."**

Many fireflies-like lights was circling him, trying to accompanying him in his chosen path, so he couldn't feel lonely and never once straying. He began glowing with magical light as he continued his steps. When the lights dimmed, his white shirt with long blue sleeve was gone, replaced by white shroud with golden insignia and silver Kevlar breastplate with black outline. Silver gauntlet and golden beautiful scabbard attached in his back.

**"SO AS I STRIVE ON ×××× ××××××× ××××××, BY ACCEPTING MY ×××××××, ×××××× AND ×××××,"**

He arrived in the hill with beautiful silver sword trimmed with golden ornaments stabbing the altar, waiting his owner, his partner to take him, to accept him.

**"BY GRANTING MY ××××××, ×××× AND ××××,"**

He griped the beautiful handle of sword with right hand and he taken the sword from the stone. The sword felt light like feather, felt very comfortable in his hand like the sword is part of his body and he felt complete. He raised the sword above his head like Knight who has winning his grand battle.

He felt complete.

**"HEAR MY ×××× TO ×××× UPON MY... '×××××× ×××××× ×××××' "**

The lights in front of him glowed brightly before vanished and he found beautiful scenery that he could call it heaven. The female figure from before stood in front of him with beautiful and happy smile, smile of partner which knowing her counterpart acknowledged who she was.

The smile of proud teacher with her student's accomplishment.

The smile of goddess who blessed her champion.

But in the same time the smile have hidden mischievousness and playfulness.

He smiled in serenity to the figure before opening his mouth.

"Thank you—"

* * *

><p>Bit by bit, but surely, Shirou was opening his eyes. What he first saw was familiar ceiling and he knew he was lying in his bed.<p>

"Ah... Sempai... you are finally awake!" Familiar voice that shooting his heart asked. He felt someone hug him and he felt something wet in his shoulder.

'Sakura-chan was crying? But why?' Shirou thought quizzically. He remember he was sleeping this night like usual, maybe not as usual with his long dream he saw in his sleep.

Shirou ears caught the sound of door sliding open and he saw familiar young twin-tailed black-haired girl looking at him with shocked wide eyes, the tray in her hand dropped to the floor, splattering the porridge inside the bowl and water in the glass, her eyes was watering and before he could ask why? She launched her already developed body to him, hugging him and the plum haired girl who already hugging him.

"Shirou-kun... you are finally awake! Do you know... how worried me and Sakura... when we found you unconscious... for a week?" The twin-tail black haired girl that none other than Rin Tohsaka chocked between her sobs, Sakura still sobbing and hug him tightly.

_'So that was the reason they're crying and hugging me. I was unconscious for full week.'_ Shirou slow mind mused.

Unconscious..

In full ofーWeek...

Wait!

**Waitwaitwaitwait!**

_'I was unconscious for full of week?'_

Shirou began to panicking inwardly. He pushed Rin and Sakura from his body gently. The two sisters was looking on Shirou in puzzled expression.

"S-sempai?" Sakura asked timidly, still worried for Shirou's health.

"I have something important to do." Shirou said seriously.

"Shirou-kun, you're just awake and must take a rest." Rin tried to put stern face, but with her young appearance, puffed red and tears stained eyes. It makes her more adorable, he know why Archer really like picking on Rin, in the truth Shirou would smiled in amusement if the situation not dire.

"But, this is death and life situation circumstances, Rin." Shirou replied seriously. Rin and Sakura face became worried immediately.

"W-what i-is i-it, Sempai?" Sakura asked timidly. Shirou then answered both of them with same serious expression.

"I must—"

**_*Drap—Drap*_**

"Onii-sama!" Cries of girl voice ringing in the room as the half opened sliding door had dully open, stopping Shirou from finish his speech. He then saw black and baby-pink blur rocketed at him and mercilessly tackled him until he staggered back and dropped on his futon hard. With the condition of Futon where he had sleep is not that thick made Shirou wasn't feeling any better.

"Miyu! Shirou just awake… you could have been injuring him!" Rin shrieked. But the cute loli with baby-pink one-piece summer dress and shoulder-length black hair wasn't replying her with few insult and straight face like usual, instead she just crying in Shirou chest.

'Gezz, when I can go to toilet?' The Silver-red head just mused with sigh.

* * *

><p>… UBW …<p>

* * *

><p>The red turned silver haired boy sighed in the table. He was looking at the 'place' with painful expression because the one she-imp and two she-devils had usurped his anti-army modern Noble Phantasm that could stop war by the sheer of awesomeness of its power, the only place and something that could calm many soldiers by just working his Magic in it, the kitchen.<p>

Shirou sighed dejectedly as he watch the black twin-tailed girl, plum-haired girl, and black haired girl glared each other heatedly while cooking breakfast, Taiga was not come yet so he can rearranging his mind.

Many years have passed from time when he found he was send to the past after his battle with Angra Mainyu, saving his now self proclaimed biggest brocon of sister and meeting and get adopted by Kiritsugu once again.

His father finally could sleep in peace two years ago with cheeky smile... yes, cheeky smile that makes Shirou really want to wipe that damnable smile in his father's dying face. Only remembering that smile made Shirou hand itch to cut something.

Shirou mind drifted to two years ago in that night under the full moon.

_Shirou and his father was looking to beautiful full moon in the veranda, just both of them, Miyu has tour with her classmate in her school, even begrudgingly._

_He knew that this night was his father's last night and Kiritsugu knew his son was sharp for his age, from what he had witnessing his son behavior in this nearly decade of time._

_Sometime Kiritsugu was even thinking that his son was mature than he seems, like the twelve years old boy next to him are older than himself._ _Kiritsugu has hunch that his son was time-traveler, as absurd as it sound be, but everything could be done by Magecraft and one hell high-class mysteries. And this night, he would ask him and confirming it._

_Both of them stayed silent and comforting each others with their presence alone, until Shirou broke the silent._

_"So this is your last night. Dad?"_

_"Hmmm." Kiritsugu hummed. His face seemed in ease and peaceful for someone who knew will die in any minutes by the curse of tainted Grail that crumbling his body._

_They fell silent once again._

_"Ne Shirou..." Kiritsugu started. He leaned on his back._

_"Yes..."_

_"You're Time-Traveler… aren't you?" Kiritsugu asked. No, he stated. _

_Shirou's head whipped in break-neck speed because the shock he got and looking at his father with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Is he that oblivious?_

_"Don't worry? You know I would die this night, right? So please humor this broken oold man in his dead bed." Kiritsugu smiled to his son. Shirou then sighed and his fake childish persona vanished._

_"Yeah…" He said somberly. Just, by that, Kiritsugu know the future of his adopted son had been very bad. He let Shirou continued._

_"You died in same day as now, when I had 17 years old, the 5th Grail War—"_

_"Wait! What?" Shocked Kiritsugu yelled and he immediately coughed because his degrading body. _

_He was shocked, how could Grail War that would happen in 60 years had happen sooner after 10 years. Of course he was panicked fearing the ugliest case as he remembering what had happened in 4th war._

_"Geez, could you not shouting like that… I'll tell you so don't worry…" Kiritsugu tried to relax once again, but nagging uneasiness in his stomach still lingering over here._

_"like I said, 5th Grail War, I was become Master for Saber class that actually your previous Servant, Altria Pendragon…" Kiritsugu widen his eyes and his breath ragged by revelation, but he kept himself as composed as possible._

_Then Shirou was telling about his early battle in the accursed war until after he had dealing with Shinji Matou in the Homurahara High School rooftop. His alliance with Rin Tohsaka, his twisted future that was counter guardian that sold his soul toward Alaya, Sakura who drowned in darkness because one and only Zouken Matou, Gilgamesh who had blood and flesh because tainted grail curse yet still needed Prana to sustain his existence, still living Kirei Kotomine, Sakura who become tainted greater grail, he who had strayed from his Ideal for one tortured soul of Sakura Matou and get his future counterpart left hand so he could downloading the unlimited weapon in his reality marble into Shirou's own 'little box' and Finally his battle with Angra Mainyu and succeed on dragging the evil god to his peril but he himself accidentally get thrown in to the past by twisted joke of Root._

_Kiritsugu was listening in his time-traveler soon with rapt attention and horrified because many thing he had never thought had happen in the past, maybe future in this case. He still remembering he shot Kirei in his heart, but it seems the mud of tainted Grail keeping him alive. Kiritsugu himself was awed by his adopted son who became the 7th person who owned Reality Marble and has twisted logic that not bad as other previous reality marble owner. And accidentally get thrown into the past…_

_Kiritsugu chuckled and commented._

_"You know, clock tower's Magus would do anything to get their hand on you and dissecting your body for many things right?" Kiritsugu chuckled as he savored his new bad taste of humor he gained._

_"Oh, just shut up, stop picking on me before you die, can you? Nah, I didn't really mind them, they aren't threat. I just scared if Ms. Blue or Zelrect interested in me, for my own sanity, I hoped not." Shirou replied with irk. Then. He added with smile. "But you're a hell better father than Kiritsugu in my previous live, he was brooding asshole…"_

_Kiritsugu smiled fondly because of that. Finally he could become a good father for his child, even not tied by blood. He then frowned and asking something nagging his feeling._

_"So what happened on my daughter?" When he asked that, Kiritsugu had already braced his heart for what he would hear. Shirou faced him with pained smile._

_"Ilya, she died sacrificing herself as greater grail so I could fight Angra Mainyu after my battle with corrupted saber and Kirei. But don't worry. I already made a ripple and huge one in the time-line like saving Miyu and Sakura… so I will save Ilya no matter what. I also had been researching on prolonging her life… so don't worry…"_

_Kiritsugu smiled gratefully. What he thought really not farfetched and it was good moves after his dead on leaving his blood daughter by his surrogate son. He even couldn't keep his eyes for not crying in happiness. He hugged Shirou in first bear hug Shirou ever feel from Kiritsugu but replied the gesture nonetheless._

_"Shirou, please promise me two things before I die…" Shirou nodded while they still hugging each other._

_"First, give the box I prepared for my daughter when you meet her."_

_"I will...but, of course after I finish dealing with Berserker... unscathed if I was lucky... knowing my luck, probably no!" He gave his snarky comment but Kiritsugu only laughed._

_"And the last..." Kiritsugu paused, he smiled the most annoying smile in his face that Shirou could remember in their life, double life in red-silver head case._

_"Marry my daughter and give Irisviel and me many grandchildren."_

_"I will..." 'waitwait**wait!**'_

_Shirou looking at his father with horrified face after digesting what his father said. But when Shirou push his father and grabbed his shoulder, it was too late. Kiritsugu had already closed his eyes with cheeky smile still attached._

_"Old man take that back, I couldn't cheat on Sakura you perverted assassin. Not, after Miyu declaring herself as brocon and tried to rape me with that straight face. And you know, your daughter is closet biggest pervert I ever know." He grabbed his father's hakama and start shaking him roughly with power unfitted by boy in his age._

_"Hoy! Wake up and don't joke around you bastard!" Shirou shouted. He shook his father dead body with muttering adult rated curse to his father._

_"I know..." Shirou paused, his show a twisted smile to his father's dead face and continuing. "I will studying on necromancy and reviving you back, then I will shove Gae Bolg to your ass until you take back that word... kukuku... hehehe... muahahaha." Shirou giggling and laughing in twisted ways that would make snake sage in other universe proud._

_Moments later, Fujimura yakuza family who arrived because Shirou's sound, saw what happened to cheerful 12 years old Shirou decided to step back because the twisted giggle and creepy laughter from said boy that still shaking his father dead body, they asking about the dual-color haired boy's sanity and finally they decided he get unstable mental problems because his father death._

_Next day, we found Raiga and Taiga dragged the boy that thrashing around and said "Damn it... I was one hundred percent healthy in body and mind. Old man Fujimura, Fuji-nee!" to psychiatrist to check on his mental health._

Shirou start messaging his temple when he felt phantom headache began to appears when he remembering that night, because of that, he have some bad reputation added in his long list reputation, and when he sees the Emiya's, Tohsaka's and Matou's girl in each other throats, he felt his phantom headache became true headache and take a painkillers in his pocket, he prepared it for something like this happened and his predicaments are true.

After he had gulp some painkiller, he thought about the three girls with healthy rivalry, if you think fighting with jewel that could explode with fifty meters ranges and shadow that could absorbing life force, and finally blasts of magic is healthy rivalry fight, of course.

He didn't know what he has done in the past until he had altering Rin and Sakura unconstitutionally. Scratch that, why he even thought that, he had saving the little girl that now tried to rape him in every time he loosened his guard around her who had become his step sister. All in all he already make ripple, and huge one too.

**_Ufufufu, Interesting Isn't it?_**

'For you but not for me…'

**_Oh, please humor this good old lady, knight…_**

'What the hell? When the divine spirit inside his soul started said something like that?'

**You know when you watch many action-hero films in internet and television?**

Shirou was banging his head in the dinner table, now. Painkillers or aspirins wouldn't help for holding the headache he will feel in the future from now on, and because he was banging his head to loud. The three girls were arguing immediately stopped and looked at Shirou worriedly. But, they shrugged it as if it isn't worth their time and back glaring each other.

Shirou had stop banging his head and watching them one by one with raised eyebrow. They still trying to rip each other throats.

When Shirou was watching on them, he thought about each girl.

First is Sakura, Sakura herself became more lively and don't forget, she also more clingy when Miyu had snapped and proclaimed she will made his big brother popping her cherry with straight face and become worse when Rin started entering their circle. Sakura was becoming bolder and always determining everything that consisting about Shirou Emiya's life like hen scared about her chicken well being.

Everything always this for sempai, that for sempai, until he thought he twisted the young lovely girl's live perception. Honestly, Shirou had already prepared if Sakura have Reality Marble that involving his well-being, though, it still give the red-silver haired boy shivers when he thought about that predicament.

Second is Rin Tohsaka. His mind drifted when he had met her years ago.

_That afternoon, few days after Kiritsugu's funeral and Fujimura family stopped on dragging him to psychiatric. _

_Shirou walked aimlessly in Fuyuki city. He tried to get sometimes alone for thinking about the past and the future that awaiting him. when he walking in crowded road, he saw 7 years old girl running in the asphalt road, not knowing that a car moving fast toward her. Shirou who even discarding his ideal to become hero still having a urge to save the girl, so without thinking he uses his 'Prana Burst' to save the kid._

_He was collecting heavy amounts of Prana in his feet before blasting forward in the middle of screaming adult whom panicked when they saw the car nearly kissing the poor girl. In only few seconds span, Shirou successfully saved the little girl by snatching her collar and drag her aside to prevent the girl end. Shirou who was clutching the terrified girl in his arm sighed on relief before swallowing hardly as he remember he using mage-craft in open area. _

_He glanced around and cursing inwardly when many adults and kids stared at him with awed expression and went to him, sealing Shirou fleeting route. He hoped no one from them were Magus._

_Sighing, Shirou tried on calming himself, remembering on something he had prepared for this kind of event; _

_'Calm yourself and said something mundane and believable in normal people eyes when someone saw you used Magecraft.'_

_"Wow, kid you're really fast over here." Said an adult male._

_"Uhm, uh... thank you Mister, it is only few trick I know from my... martial arts training." Shirou lying through his teeth._

_"Whoa, what kind martial arts you that taught to move that fast?" Asked female teenagers with high-school uniform._

_"Um... uh... kendo..." Shirou replied nervously._

_"Hoh, is that move like how samurai move when they using awesome technique? What was name of that technique? Ikado? Iwado?" Asked other bubbly high school girl._

_"Iaido… {AN: if you want to know search for Japanese sword art; Iai in Google}" Shirou muttered with tired sigh. Honestly, how this girl could forgot something like that. Even they didn't attending Kendo club in their school, at least they heard about it in some kinds of drama in the TV right? Girls this day..._

_"T-thank you... Oni-chan."_

_Shirou glanced to the girl who still in his embrace that he had actually been forgetting. Shirou placed the little girl in ground and smiled kindly._

_"Hmmh, don't worry, and be careful next time okay?"_

_The little girl nodded and went away. Shirou who don't have any business here decided on moving to and the crowd finally dispersing._

_With relieved sigh, Shirou open his mouth._

_"That was close call. Fortunately everyone believe in me-"_

_"Hey, you! Wait!" Childish but pissed feminine voice shouted, stopping shirou from his word because how familiar the sound was, when Shirou turned back..._

_"Maybe, not..." Shirou added when he saw black haired in pig-tail style young-girl walking towards him with unmatched cold steely face for her age, walking to him with hasty pace._

_The twin-tailed girl snatched and dragged him harshly to the empty corner._

_"Are you idiot?" That was what the young girl said when they alone in the empty valley. _

_Her hand rested in her hips, her eyes narrowed, stern face. Yup, Shirou couldn't deny anymore that that stance are 'Rin Tohsaka's pissed stance #2' that consisting: two hand in her hips and her body bending forward with narrowed eyes like dagger, and by any mean, the young girl in front of him was no others than the young Rin Tohsaka. The heiress of Tohsaka family and genius girl in art of magic._

_Shirou couldn't help but sighed inwardly and thought 'what kind of mess I pulled myself into?'_

_"Ano, what do you mean?" Shirou couldn't help but continuing his charade, he asked innocently, bit too innocent maybe._

_"Don't make fun of me. I know you using Magecraft for saving that kid." The young Rin said with more narrowed eyes. Shirou's brain was working in very fast pace, thinking about the good route to persuade Rin. The problem is, Rin was second owner of this land._

_'Yeah, Second owner… that will help in my favor. ' Red turning silver white haired boy thought. Putting a fake surprise face that made him felt_ _ironic because Gilgamesh once called him 'Faker', yes, faker, not only weapon he faking, the expression he show this time also fake one. Ironic indeed. With inner sigh Shirou started his plan._

_"Ah, are you by any mean are Magus to?"_

_"Eh?" Rin put genuine surprised face from Shirou 'surprised' question before composing herself into her haughty personality._

_"There was hard to find another magus... Oh where's my manner, my name Shirou Emiya by the way. And who are you?" Shirou introduced himself with formal bow. Rin immediately straightened her body and bowing in introduction too. Missing Shirou mischievous smile before it vanished as fast as it appeared._

_"I'm Rin Tohsaka, first year in Fuyuki Middle school and the Heiress of Tohsaka family." She said with politeness._

_"Ah... you're student first grade in Fuyuki middle school too? I'm also first year, in 1-B class to be exact."_

_"Oh, we're neighbor class then, I was in class 1-A..." She paused. Then her politeness vanished as she remembering why she was here in this first place._

_"Wait... we are not speaking about that before. We are speaking about your idiocy about using Magecraft in open area!" Rin said as she tuned her stature at her 'Rin Tohsaka pissed stance #3'_

_'Tch...'Shirou clicked his tongue before thinking about other plan to dodging any ill confrontation between him and Rin. He continued on when he found one._

_"By the way, this was good chance. I want to ask you something actually?"_

_Hearing the red-silver head said that, Rin replied self aware on her status as second owner who most help someone in her not-anymore owned land, forgetting what reason she here first, again. "So what do you want to know?"_

_"Ah, by any chance you know about the second owner of this place? You know I want to ask permission to open my own workshop in my home." Shirou answered back which caused Rin's eyes to widen, then it turned twitching furiously. Shirou couldn't help but smirking when he saw Rin face. Inwardly Shirou was counting for the time for the Tohsaka heiress snapped from her shocked state._

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

**_"I AM THE SECOND OWNER OF THIS PLACE YOU IDIOOOT!"_**

_Shirou felt his body aching when he held himself for bursting into laughter. Thinking about that, Rin was kind of cute when she is mad._

_"Oh, sorry, I thought that the second owner of this place are some kind of old hag or pervert old man and I never thought that cute girl like you are second owner of this place." Shirou said with fake deflated expression. When Rin was hearing what he said the bad thing he assumed as Second Owner, her body was trembling in angry before everything vanished when Shirou said she was 'cute girl'. Shirou lips twitched upward only for second when he saw Rin's agape and flushed face._

_"Hmm, I think we should relocate to a more 'private' area as this isn't the place or time to discuss such 'sensitive' material if that is alright with you?" Shirou said with suggestive sound which made Rin blushed harder, then shifted into serious and surprised the second owner at the seriousness that Shirou was giving before realizing her mistake because she lost her composure by Shirou suggestive word, she paused to consider her options before replying._

_"Alright, we'll move at a more 'private' location, do you have anywhere in mind?" Rin asked, she couldn't bring Shirou to her house because she still mourning her mother death and she didn't want to meet her guardian yet. That fake priest always gave her bad vibe._

_"How about my house, it closest and my so called guardian is still at her job as teacher in Homuhabara high school until night, is that okay with you?"_

_At the unexpected invitation by the red-silver head, Rin decided to accept._

_"Fine, lead the way Emiya-san."_

_The walk to his home was tense to say the least, Rin kept giving Shirou wary glances at him like he had some sort ulterior motive, which was standard for Magus, of course Shirou decided to ignoring it. As he walked up to his house's front door, the heiress of Tohsaka decided to evaluate the home of a potential ally or enemy. Of course, Rin young insecure mind never thought that what she evaluated now would become the house of her crush and her second home in the future._

_The inside of house that Rin managed to observe is fairly decent and comfy as it had wooden floors that were very clean, and a hallway that lead to a medium sized lounge with a fairly stocked kitchen in the corner, as he lead Rin inside he asked the twin tailed girl._

_"Do you want anything to drink? Tea or coffee maybe?"_

_"Uh, tea please." the Tohsaka said without thinking._

_Shirou was making tea that Rin would love, he remember how she had complain about the tea in Emiya house hold in the past, in early 5th Grail war to be exact, and turned out he like it and become habit after he changed the tea into what Rin loved._

_When Shirou put the cup in the table and take sip from his own cup, he frowned when he saw Rin was hesitating on drinking the tea and asked._

_"Are you disliked the tea?"_

_Rin looked at Shirou and said. "No, but I'm in other Magus territory, so I must weary on something like this."_

_Rin immediately regretting what she had said when the room temperature dropped suddenly. She saw Shirou steely gaze and became scared inwardly._

_"Little girl... " Rin flinching when he hearing Shirou cold tone, if this Rin is older just few years, Shirou would get kissed by fin shot in the face and few 'love' kicks in the ass and Smack down by accused little girl, probably._

_"I happen to take cooking very seriously girl." Shirou face shifted into steely determination that made young Tohsaka more nervous and continued. "For me, kitchen and dining_ _room are sacred place and doing something like poisoning anything I cook for any reason, even it was my enemy in dinner table is insulting to my pride as a chef."_

_Rin looked at the boy with WTF expression as she forgetting her previous scared feelings. Hearing something like that, and moreover she didn't expect him to be serious about something as mundane as cooking is odd. really-really **ODD**._

_"I'm sorry." The Tohsaka said to Shirou timidly and sipping the tea._

_"Delicious..." she added. Shirou couldn't help but smiling at Rin surprised expression. He really take a pride on cooking after all._

_"Right how about I start after me cooking dinner."_

_She taking her cup and taking a sip the bearer of the Tohsaka crest said. "Hmm, if I didn't impose to you." at hearing this, Shirou 'said nonsense' and decided to start cooking. Few minutes later, the western dish placed on the table beautifully like how culinary from five-star restaurant would have been._

_When Rin taken a bit. Her eyes widen before she was taking another dish and eating like Saber. Shirou couldn't help but blinking in surprise before chuckling._

_"Tohsaka-san, don't worry about it, the food will not disappearing. You would choke yourself if you eating like that."_

_Rin slowed down with flushed expression, she was embarrassed. Shirou couldn't help but laughing inwardly, after all Rin expression kind of cute._

_Unbeknownst by Shirou, Rin young mind already scheming in the middle of dinner. And her cunningness in scheming would make Madea, the witch of betrayer proud._

_'Yes... I will ask, no demand him to teach me how to cook like this, with one way or another. I couldn't lifelong if I only eating that abomination that fake priest called food. Fufufu~ ' Shirou felt shivers creeping when he was eating and didn't know why he felt this dreaded feeling._

_"Let we start Tohsaka-san..." Shirou said to still dazing Rin who was looking at empty plate with dejected face. Honestly, Shirou nearly mistook Rin to Saber when they eating moments ago._

_"I've been living here with my dad since he purchased the residence many years ago, the reason I didn't seek you out is because while my father informed me about the second owner, he didn't tell me who he, or she in your case was, so a apologize if I have offended you in some way."_

_"Oh, that's alright" Rin replied absently, accepting Shirou's apology. She then remembering something and asked Shirou about that._

_"I want to know who your father is and why your father was here in my land in the first place."_

_Shirou eyebrows furrowed when she ask this, he didn't know what Rin young mind will take the truth about Shirou's father, he know he can't lied about this and maybe by became little honest can help him in the future. So, the physically young Emiya say._

_"My father name is Kiritsugu Emiya, or every Magus known as the infamous 'Magus killer' and the reason he were here..."_

_"Ma-ma-ma-magus killer!" Rin shrieked with terrified face. Shirou only sighed before calming the terrified Tohsaka._

_"Don't worry, my adopted father died few days ago." Shirou said with solemn face. Rin face shifted into conflicted expression before something clicked in her mind._

_"Adopted father?" The black haired girl asked. Shirou nodded._

_"Yes, I and my step sister was only survivors of Fuyuki's fire accident years ago and my father was the one who saved me from dying in the first place while I tried my best on get out from fire with Miyu." Shirou told the Tohsaka a half truth with bitter smile. Rin only hung her head feeling sorry for the boy in front of him, become only survivor from that incident, and become orphan twice. Rin couldn't help but felt awe to the boy in front of him but sad in same time. She then remembered something important about his father and asked the Emiya._

_"E-Emiya-kun, do... do you know if your father was the murder of my... my father?" Rin asked hesitatingly. She remembered what her guardian said about her father death and his Magus killer 'maybe' have hand in it. She knew Magus walk with death, but it didn't wrong to knowing who your father murderers, right? And if the Magus killer was the one who kill her father._

_Rin was clutching her jewel and looking at Shirou thinking face. One thought flying in her mind. 'Am I going to kill him is Magus Killer is the one who killed my father? Can I kill him? No, how could I kill him, he is only that man adopted son...' Then Shirou voice ended her reverie._

_"I didn't know, but please wait for moments. I will take my father journal from his study." Shirou then leaving the Tohsaka girl alone, minutes later Shirou back with leather covered book and open it._

_"Nah, maybe this will help you." Shirou gave Rin Kiritsugu's journal and read to the sheets which already open._

_Rin read the book with undivided attention. Knowing he can't do anything with Rin absorbed in it, Shirou decided on washing the dish. He heard Rin shocked gasp from the kitchen with his reinforced senses when she read the next sheet. The sheet about how his father killed Kirei Kotomine._

_'Now, I hope she will weary about that bastard and hopefully distancing herself with that wretched undead.' Shirou Thought. He back to dining table after finishing his dish-wash and found the Tohsaka girl finished with reading but her face seemed in heavy conflict._

_"Ano... Tohsaka-san... is my father is your father murderer?" Shirou asked with fake conflicted expression. He know that Kiritsugu is not Rin's father's killer and if his analysis correct, Rin's father's murderer are Kirei himself because his father found Tokiomi Tohsaka's dead body with severed right hand, where the command seal was lying, and in the end of 4th Grail war. Gilgamesh, Tokiomi's former servant became Kirei's servant._

_Rin shook her head and said. "No, your father isn't my father murderer. But..." Rin gave shirou forced cynical smile and continued. "Your father have debt on me because he busting and destroying few thing in my mansion." Rin forced cynical smile bloomed into 'Rin Tohsaka scary smile #2', and Shirou know Rin was scheming something when she show that accursed smile._

_Shirou only laughed nervously before they fell into silent, minutes later Shirou brought them back to original reason they're meeting here. Honestly, they are strayed far from their original subject and Shirou really want to end this business soon because he must take Miyu from her school._

_"So... Ms. Tohsaka... about the permission?"_

_"Rin..." she mumbled._

_"Sorry?" Shirou felt confused._

_"You can call me Rin..." the twin tailed girl shifting in her position with red tinge in her cheeks. Shirou blinked before nodding hesitatingly. They fell silent and the atmosphere turned awkward._

_"So, Rin. What do you want for exchange of my permission on opening my workshop in your place?"_

_Rin eyebrows scrunched together, she was thinking hard._

_"I want you to... *mumble-mumble* and *mumble-mumble*..." Rin Sid shyly after moments of silence._

_"Etto... sorry?" Shirou tilted his head in confusion. Even with reinforced hearing, he couldn't hear Rin's voice clearly._

_"I want you to teaching me on cooking and become my first true friend." Rin shouted in embarrassment by her childish demand. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed with pool of tears threatened to escape her eyes. Shirou found that was cute and remember Rin in front of him were only little girl this time, if she meet her few years in the future wild similar circumstance, he thought she would ask his eternal servitude. And again, pure innocent little maiden heart was the most beautiful thing in the world._

**_You sounded like old sick pedophile that searching his treasure which were the under-age mortal girl, knight…_**

_Her sound dawned something horrible in Shirou consciousness. His face turned into pure shock and he roared._

**_"No way in hell!"_**

_Rin who didn't know what had happen in Emiya head was thinking she has been shot down, badly. Her face turned into hurtful one, her eyes was quivering and her tears falling. Shirou who know that become frantic and instantly tried on correcting himself._

_"No, you misinterpret it Rin. I mean, you are the heiress of Tohsaka Family, one of oldest family of Magus in eastern country. So no why in hell I can be equivalent with cute girl in high degree as yours, and become your first to friend, I just third rated magus after all…" Shirou lied smoothly, added with his fake down expression that couldn't be traced is it was genuine or not._

**_Ufufufufu, interesting… interesting…_**

_'Her' voice really sounded amused, 'she' didn't even try to hide it._

_'Damn. You are toying with me again? Please don't make it harder than actually is…'_

_"N-No… I-I wo-wouldn't ever l-look down o-on you… Don't worry if you're third or even tenth rated magus, I-I still accept you as what you are…" Rin said in stuttering mess. She was blushing because the flattering speech Shirou gave really one-hit KO word in her subconscious._

_Shirou double take by sudden bold proclamation, his stomach knotted when he heard Rin speech. 'Isn't that cheesy line on some romance drama when the one of the pair is inferior that the other?' Shirou thought in bewilderment. Her blushing and earnest look wasn't helping either._

_'What another complicated thing will happen after this?' Shirou thought and in the future he would regret that he had asked that line._

_With small smile, Shirou stood and give his hand to Rin. The young Tohsaka opening her eyes widely and when she looked on red-silver head smiling face she couldn't help for blushing more._

_"Please take care of me, Rin-chan!" Rin couldn't help but found her stomach felt tingling like butterfly flying in it when she heard Shirou sincere word and his cute smiling face._

_"Me-me to... Shirou-kun." Rin said with blushing face._

_'Shirou-kun eh? I can life with that.' Thought the time traveler Emiya._

_After that, the beautiful friendship between the Emiya heir and Tohsaka heiress started. Unfortunately this isn't an eroge or sassy romance novel because..._

**_*BRAK!*_**

_The sliding door violently ripped by very pissed Miyu. Even her face was flat like usual, the killing intent rolled from her is the clue. Without word she has take Rin image with camera digital, and before leaving she faced her beloved Onii-sama._

_"I back early because sensei was sick… don't disturb me in my room until dinner time arrived…" Miyu then went to her room and locking her room, printing Rin's newly printed image with 'Whore!' word in it and glued it on wooden board before place it in the wall, next to other two dartboard she has collected._

_"Another fucking one…" Miyu murmured venomously as she threw her dart-knife toward Tohsaka's heiress image._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em>How it is? Is my story interesting? <em>

_How I made new kuudere/yandere personality of Miyu? _

_I hoped you like it..._

_Next issue was Flashback on Miyu self proclaiming herself as brocon and pissed Shirou with some other things.,._

_please cheer me up with your fav/fol/review... _

_see ya next chapt :-)_


	5. Chapter V

_There the fifth chapter of Utopia Blade World._

_And for this chapter, let's give the credit to **Fujin of Shadows **because he BETA-ed this chapter._

_Now, to the story…_

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

'Utopia Blade World' — Important words

**_UTOPIA BLADE WORLD_** — Otherworldly being talks

*Utopia Blade World* — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_**_ Damn it! I tired writing this crap again and again! See first chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>BETA:<span>** By Fujin of Shadows (26/01/2015)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter V — UnHealthy Crush and Obsession! Part 2_**

* * *

><p>Miyu Emiya, the foster daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya, and the one and only sister of Shirou Emiya, was currently preparing a meal for her brother, her brother that just regain consciousness from his unknown coma.<p>

Kiritsugu adopted her after the Fuyuki fire Incident and similar to her beloved brother, she didn't have any recollection of her past before the fire.

Who is she?

Who were her parents?

What her life is before the fire?

She couldn't remember anything before the fire. The only thing she remembered was the agonizing heat that slowly, torturously burned her and her desperate attempts in escaping the unholy fire. Most importantly though, the red haired boy with light brown eyes carrying her in his embrace as he carried her away from the roaring fire.

After the fire, she didn't remember anything except waking on a hospital bed. The first thing the she had remembered after regaining consciousness is the red haired boy that had carried her in his arms across through the fire. Next to her bed is no other than Kiritsugu Emiya, who was waiting for her to awaken.

The first thought that came to her was to find and thank her savior. She asked the black haired man in the bed next to her about the red haired boy. The man answered that her savior was still unconscious.

When Kiritsugu had asked her about the boy who had been with her, she claimed he was her 'Onii-sama'. She didn't know why her mind told her to do that, to claim the boy as her brother. Maybe… just maybe. She had thought that the red head boy was someone important to her before the incident or because he had saved her from the fire to allow her to live to see another day in the living world.

When the black haired man asked her about her name and her family, she replied her name is Miyu, but her family name was unknown to her, as she didn't remember anything beside her name and her savior.

And the red haired boy named Shirou, he was someone important to her. That is what her mind told her. She didn't know if the boy is really her relative or something else. But, just knowing she isn't alone makes her glad. When she was in the hospital, she tried to remember her past but it always caused her headaches and if she persists, the pain intensified.

So, she decided to go with the flow.

A new chapter began in the page of her life when Kiritsugu adopted both of them into the Emiya family.

First, she was scared and weary about everything. Feeling unsure about everything except for one red haired Emiya. She had been following him, like a second shadow. He had saved her and she also felt safe with him, but something deep in her mind, she has a nagging feeling about the red head.

But, as the time passed by and she interacted with the read head. She felt sure that the boy was worthy of her.

His kind behavior, his caring smile that he gives her that always reassures her when she feels unsafe.

Everything about the red haired Emiya had drawn her wellbeing to him, and made her existence circle around him. When she realized that, her heart had already orbited in Shirou's presence.

She didn't know why this world isn't hers and why the world itself had been rejecting her wellbeing. She feared someday that she will vanish from this world and would no longer see the red haired boy again. Because of that, without her even knowing, she had an abnormal obsession towards Shirou Emiya.

Then, one day. She discovered that Kiritsugu has a daughter, a blood daughter named Ilyasveil. And that made her paranoid. She had read Kiritsugu's journals that he had entrusted to her daughter's wellbeing to Shirou. Even to go so far that he will make Shirou his son-in-law if that means to keep her daughter happy.

Miyu was scared her 'Onii-sama' will leave her someday and choose Ilyasveil, not her, who had devoted her life for him.

She became scared, terrified that someone important to her would vanished from her reach. She felt negative emotions swirled within her being when she had things about that, and she couldn't keep that emotion at bay like she usually did to her other emotions.

And that was the moment for Kuudere Miyu to develop Yandere personality. She was sure that her big brother only needed her, no one except her. After all, she was the one who was always looking after him and thinking about him behind that expressionless face she always wears.

And it seems the Gaia of this world hated her existence and was mocking her. Making her think the she was really an inhabitant of this world.

That purple haired slut had appeared and tried to steal Shirou from her.

That succubus had lured her beloved brother into her trap and had succeeded in corrupting her beloved brother's purity. She was goddamned sure that Sakura Matou is bad news, because her 'Shirou radar' always tingle every time she was in Sakura's presence.

Now, she had two enemies that she must erase before her beloved brother strayed from the path of goodness. The path of sibling-love, the forbidden fruit that possess an illicit taste when the two participants stepped beyond the boundaries, as stated by the few novels and Mangas that she had read. Yes, Miyu is a closet pervert that has a collection of indecent Novels and Mangas in her early age.

Miyu even told Kiritsugu, Shirou and most importantly, that Matou slut that she will offer herself and give her virginity to her beloved Onii-sama when her anger reach the boiling point after she saw that slut clinging on her brother. And now, that became her ambition, her dream at the moment, and she vowed that she would make it a reality!

Years after that slut appeared and became the third wheel between her and her Onii-sama. The second she-devil, the Lilith that tried to seduce her beloved brother to fall from the rightful path, appeared.

She still remembered that day clearly, that afternoon, a few days after Kiritsugu had passed due to his sickness finally overcoming him. When she returned home to the Emiya residence early due to the teacher being sick, a big smile on her face that was rare for her. The smile was cause by her imagining what she and her brother would do to occupy their time in the afternoon, some thought being explicit. One of her thoughts, hopes, was that she and her brother doing some of the activities in one of her doujin-manga, the one where the brother of the heroine performs naughty things to her.

When she had arrived home, she silently entered the house without triggering the bounded field that protects their property in order to give Shirou a surprise. Instead, she was the one who was surprised.

There was someone beside her brother.

She was surprised when she saw that there was another female in the house, the raven haired female with twin-tail style hair. When Miyu discovered that she was the heiress of the Tohsaka family and the second owner of the land, she was relieve and thought that her brother and the girl was having a meeting, a formal meeting, about her brother having a workshop within her land and property.

But, when the discussion strayed from the formal topic and that… that… that WHORE! Tried seducing her big brother with that cute and bashful-blushing act, Miyu felt dreadful with the thought that the other girl was trying to steal her Onii-sama from her like that slut!

And the worst thing, she made her Onii-sama said 'Please take care of me, Rin-chan.'

No one, no one can take care of her big brother in any way, shape, or form, except for her. Neither that Matou girl nor the Tohsaka heiress. She is the one and only, damn it!

Hooray Brocon!

So, in the end, she has two dangerous succubuses masquerading in human skin trying to steal her Shirou from her. She really hated Gaia or whatever deity up in the heavens that constantly creates women that are intent of corrupting her Onii-sama.

She was the only girl that fuels her brother's pure heart.

And now… She was preparing a meal for her Onii-sama with the two she-devils. How dare they? How dare they attempt on trying to seduce her Onii-sama through his belly?

No, there is no way she will give up, damn it!

Miyu glared at the Matou girl and at the Tohsaka Heiress, and they replied with similar a glare.

'The status quo when Onii-sama is unconscious had ended, now the war begins once again!' Miyu thought with renewed vigor.

* * *

><p>After Shirou thought of the two girls that succeed in worming their existence in his childhood, he thought about his step-sister. His other step-sister that he had saved from the flames many years ago.<p>

Miyu Emiya.

He didn't know who Miyu is, he didn't remember anything about her prior before the flame, even in his past life. But from what he had remembered, she had known him and she was the one who told Kiritsugu his name and was responsible in him being adopted by the Magus Killer.

Miyu is a cold type of girl with her face always schooling a blank, stoic expression, but he has a nagging feeling about her silent and expressionless sister. It is the same feeling Ilya's presence gives him.

Shirou thought that Miyu is a bit perverted, like Ilya in some ways. After all, she had proclaimed herself as brocon with the goal of having sex with him, didn't she?

'Why can't I have normal a step-sister? A girl with filled with frustration and a twisted mind that only thinks of killing for false hatred and jealousy and another with a blank face that never fails to give me the creeps, and both of them are perverts? Why, Why Gaia? Is this your punishment for me because I went back in time?' Shirou whined in his mind.

**_The answer might be yes or no, nobody knows._**

'Her' voice replied to Shirou's complains. But the silver-red head wasn't listening to 'her' because of his excruciating headache that he was feeling due to the three way rivalry between Miyu, Sakura and Rin that he still could not understand.

Shirou continued complaining on his —second— life that was full of surprises and messes, as if he did something to anger fate.

'What will happen after this? Would I become the trash of society because I have a harem? Having multiple servants in the grail war? Or will the grail itself become something more terrifying?'

Shirou will regret those words in the future.

Shirou sighed and found the table in front of him covering the sight of the three girls cooking. Even though their abilities in cooking are not as good as his, he understood that they would one day take the title of the best chef of the house from him in the future. With him admitting that fact, he just savored what he could before he couldn't anymore.

"Shirou-kun, let me help you in eating..." Rin took a spoonful of her handmade meal and brought it to Shirou's mouth with a pair of chopsticks. "Say... AHH!"

Shirou opened his mouth instinctively but regretted it after sensing the dark auras being emitted by both Sakura and Miyu. The two swiftly snatched their chopsticks, took a bit of food from their own handmade meals and shoved it to Shirou face.

"Let me help you, Sempai... say ahh..." Sakura said mimicking her elder sister.

"Onii-sama, please eat Miyu's cooking…" Miyu said with her usual straight face.

Witnessing what her rivals were doing, Rin's eyebrow twitched before throwing a glare to Sakura and Miyu. Sakura replied with her own glare. While Miyu took this opportunity to shove her chopstick to Shirou's mouth.

"Gururghhhh…" Shirou groaned as he tried to swallow the food that was entering through his throat with tears flowing down his eyes.

'Oh. What have I done in the past to be treated like this?' Shirou cried inwardly. He unconsciously remembered the next day after he met, reacquainted, himself with Rin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>The day after Shirou and Rin met with each other.<p>

"Sakura-chan... Rin-chan... Stop trying to kill each other, Miyu please help me separate them!"

Shirou shouted as he stood between the berserking Sakura and Rin. He didn't know how everything ended like this. He never thought of something liked this will happen, actually his mind did not even consider this kind of predicament. He was awaken due to the sound of screaming girls early in the morning as he head to the source of the commotion, he found Sakura and Rin already pulling each other's hair out and scratching each other's face, while Miyu just look on with her usual straight face, though Shirou could see the glint in her step sister eyes.

"I won't let you steal my sempai, you bitch!" Sakura screamed, her face crimson red in anger.

"My sempai!? He is my first, true friend, you harlot!" Rin screamed as she did not want to lose to Sakura.

"Stop trying to kill one another in my kitchen. More importantly, where did both of you learn those kinds of words!"

Poor Shirou, the two girls with silly, little, childish crushes on him didn't hear a word of what he said and continued to pull each other's hair while wildly scratch each other's face. Unfortunately, because Shirou stood between them, their assaults also wounded his face as they accidentally as well as dangerously scratch his face.

When Miyu saw that the two quarrelling girls had wounded her beloved brother, she jumped into the fray with a magical bullet created from raw Prana at the ready and thus, made everything turned worse.

Moments later, Shirou finally succeeded in stopping the bloodbath in his home, of course it was with a price. His bandaged body was in front of the three females who were glaring daggers at each other.

Sakura started the conversation with a heated glare towards Tohsaka heiress.

"So, Sempai, why on earth is this bitch here?"

Miyu who had known the events that took place in the previous day stayed silent. But her eyes stay on both girls. Shirou glanced at nervous Rin and immediately got the conclusion.

'Rin doesn't know what happened to her sister in that wretched place and the fact that Sakura herself is a Magus.'

Shirou took a deep breath and answered Sakura's inquiry bluntly yet carefully. "We became friends after I asked her for permission to open a workshop here. As Magus, I must get permission from Second owner of the land, namely Rin as heiress of Tohsaka family."

Rin face turned to him with breakneck speed. Her face showing shocked before turning into outraged.

'How could this idiot said something like that to normal people?' Inside, Rin was fuming.

"Sempai, you're a Magus too?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Don't forget about me, you slut! I am also a Magus… and a competent one at that." Miyu entered the conversation after being silent for a while. Her reply was compel with her selective nickname for Sakura.

This time Rin turned her attention towards Sakura with a surprised expression, ignoring the black haired girl.

"How do you know about Magecraft and Maguses?" Rin inquired with narrowed yet surprised eyes.

Sakura gave Rin an annoyed expression before answering.

"Because I'm one too, Nee-san." Sakura said with a solemn expression, flinching slightly when she said that. She remembered the unpleasant things that she suffered and endured in the hands of Zouken Matou.

"But, the Matou/Makiri Magecraft ended on the previous heir's death. Shinji's father..." Rin murmured with a puzzled expression.

Shirou, knowing the truth and everything that had happened, stayed silent. He kept his act due to no one knowing that he had traveled in time. The consequence would be severe if anyone discovers his secret and he must stop the Fifth Holy Grail War at all cost. He also has some other important matters in his to do list.

"Nee-san? By any chance, do you know each other?" Miyu asked in puzzlement. She had momentarily forgotten her hatred towards them because of her curiosity.

Sakura and Rin stiffen; sweat rolling down their foreheads as the two did not know how to answer that question. There nervousness was cause when they heard Miyu's voice, berating themselves as they forgotten the two Emiya's existence.

"Ahh... umh... uuu..." both of them fidgeted nervously. Shirou couldn't help but see this as humorous.

Shirou narrowed his eyes and said. "Now tell me, Sakura... Rin..."

Both of them were hang their heads until Rin opened her mouth to answer.

"Both of us are actually related by blood before Sakura was taken into the Matou family, mother and I couldn't do anything about it because it was father's decision." Rin said solemnly. Sakura turned her head with surprised expression.

"But... but... I thought Mother and Father kicked me out because I was a failure..." Sakura murmured.

'Wow, this is new...' Shirou mused. He never knew about this in his previous life.

'Hmm, maybe I can reconnect their broken connection.' Shirou thought as he continue to listen to the two. Miyu listened in to the conversation like her brother as she found this turn of events interesting.

"No, Sakura..." Rin shook her head. "When you got adopted by the Matou family, Mother always worried about you until she became ill and must been taken in to hospital. She died months ago after she was admitted... I didn't know why she was worrying about you when you were adopted into the Matou family. For some reason, she didn't want to tell me..." Rin voice became more sullen. Sakura herself was flinching before hanging her head down.

'Just a little push and they can be a pair of happy siblings. Sakura just needs to speak her story.' Shirou thought before facing Sakura.

"Sakura, tell us what happened in the Matou family. Your expression when we first met was unnatural. Just be honest Sakura!" Shirou requested gently yet sternly. Sakura shifted nervously.

Sakura resigned herself to her fate. She told them what had happened to her when she lived in Matou household.

How her 5 year old body and mind was raped by Zouken…

How her innocence robbed from her brutally by that leech…

How her body was sullied by an old abomination when her 5 year old body was thrown inside the worm's pit for week...

Each mental torture by Zouken...

How Shinji started abusing her body physically when he entered middle school.

Each torment…

Each humiliation…

Sakura eyes become waterfall of tears, her body shook heavily. Rin was also crying and hugging her sister shaken body in the middle of story. Miyu show conflicted look in her face before looking in her brother, waiting what his kind brother would does.

Shirou himself was not any better. He tried to calming his thrashing body that want Zouken's death. He tried hard. He shut his eyes forcefully until Sakura finish her story. But each tear she spilled made Shirou patience run out and feels his heard stabbed by rusty knife.

"S-sempai... I'm sorry... my body already defiled and tainted yet I became selfish and dared to become your friend... I'm sorry... sorry..." Sakura sobbed in Rin's embrace.

Shirou tried to calm his body as he forcefully smiled to Sakura and said.

"Don't worry Sakura about trivial thing like that Sakura, you're also my precious people, so don't mind it..." Sakura smiled thankfully. Of course Shirou couldn't see it because he shut his eyes so he couldn't see Sakura tears filled eyes.

He only could say that...

Tell her to not worry in the mean time before he can think of a way to kill Zouken in 5th Grail war.

If he said something more... the last nail that held his patient will loosen.

But, the fate decided on ending his patience.

"Don't worry you say? My sister held herself in many years inside that hell hole because my father gave her to Matou! How could you say like that, Shirou!" Rin snapped.

"Shut up, whore! You haven't knowing what Onii-sama had through in his life." Miyu tried defending her big brother.

"Shut up? You are the one who must shut your mouth up, damn it!"

"What did you say, Tohsaka?"

"Nee-san, Miyu-chan… please st—!"

*Crash*

The glass in Shirou's hand shattered and silencing Sakura, Miyu and Rin mouth. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly.

Destroy Zouken...

Cut Zouken...

Kill Zouken…

KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!

**_KILL THAT ABOMINATION!_**

'Her' voice screamed in Shirou inner world. It formerly beautiful voice screamed, roared, and twisted into inhuman voice.

*Crack~*

*Crack~*

*Crack~*

The air around him cracked as thousand golden lines could be seen through his skin, Shirou many magic circuits active simultaneously. His hair turned into pure white like a snow from his usual double color.

When he open his eyes, Rin, Miyu and Sakura gasped because Shirou's eyes that previously painted in beautiful amber color, turned into deadly steely gray.

"Rin, I was worried about her too..." the voice that was sipping with nothingness from Shirou mouth sounded cold, really cold and had made the girl body frozen instantly.

"I want to kill him badly... cut him... dissect him limb by limb, part by part... severing his body until he couldn't be known to anyone... but..."

Shirou took calming breaths when he saw the girls' terrified expression, even Miyu, who was still schooling her usual face, had paled, which told Shirou that she was terrified of him at the moment. He felt like his heart got stabbed by Gae Bolg once again... no, this time more painfully because how they saw him, like some kind of monster. The red streak in his silver hair slowly returned and his gray colored eyes back to amber light brown.

"Sorry for make you all scared..." Shirou hung his head. Sakura and Rin were shifting nervously, while Miyu let out breath she had held.

'Scary...' three young girls thought simultaneously before he continued.

"Releasing Sakura from Zouken clutch and by proxy Killing Zouken is not simple things Rin..."

"W-what do you mean?" Rin asked.

"In past, I 'accidentally' used structural analysis in Sakura body and find that besides your 30-40 good quality magic circuit. You also have dozen worm crests in your body..." Sakura flinched because Shirou bluntness.

"But, the one who made me hesitate is the worm inside Sakura's heart. That worm have pieces of Zouken's soul in it..." Sakura and Rin's eyes widen in surprise at that declaration.

"But... that..." Rin stuttered. Shirou nodded.

"Don't worry, the worm still in its dormant state until now. By the way, I found information about that wretched abomination in one of my father's journal. Zouken was alive for 200 years. He has survived this long by using other bodies as vessel for his soul by infiltrating his victim with his accursed familiar, namely the worm crest. And yes... it seems he is planning on using Sakura's body for his next vessel." Shirou could see Sakura's flinching body and Rin worried expression. While Miyu had an awed expression that was directed at Shirou. Shirou blinked when he saw Miyu expression before back to the point.

"*Sigh*... I think I will take my father's mantle just for this once..." Shirou muttered, hoping that no one can hear him but the Matou and Tohsaka girl still heard him.

"Um, Sempai… Why did you brought up Kiritsugu-san's name?" Rin was only looking at her sister oddly before looking to Shirou in confusion.

"Shirou-kun... Did you ever told Sakura that your father is the Magus Killer?"

The room became silent.

Until…

"KIRITSUGU-SAN IS THE M-MA-MAGUS KILLER?" Sakura shrieked. Of course she shrieked, because...

"T-The funny and kind Kiritsugu-san is the Magus Killer. The boogeyman that would take Nee-sama and I away from under our beds if we became bad girls, like how mother told us?" Sakura asked/said with a horrified expression before a conflicted one appeared on her face. Thinking about the tales of her childhood pertaining about the Magus Killer, how she interacted with Kiritsugu when she was playing with Shirou within the Emiya Residence when he was still alive confused Sakura.

Shirou looked at Sakura before shifting his attention to Rin, who was fidgeting on her place. His left eyebrow was twitching.

"So, that's why you were shrieking yesterday?" Rin smiled in embarrassment before looking away to hide her flushed face.

'By root... Just what kind of blasphemy did their mother told them? Did their mother hold some kind of grudge towards dad that made her tell her daughters that… that kind of tale? Give me a break, Boogey man? Please? What's next, killer clown, an insane mad pedophile?' Shirou ranted inwardly. He took some calming breaths to continuing…

"Ufufufufu… dad… Boogeyman… Uphfufufuf—" Miyu was giggling because of the absurdly of the story, though her giggling cease when she saw Shirou adopt a blank face. She immediately looked away to hide her embarrass blush.

"Erhm… *Cough* let's get back to the topic... so where we are before, oh yes..." Shirou started again.

"But don't worry, when I found out about that and got Sakura to safety, I immediately thought of a way of freeing you *Pointing toward Sakura*. I have a way to save you from Zouken's influence but I am still working on the last key for it."

Sakura and Rin face lit up as they faced Shirou. "What is that Sempai/Shirou-kun?" They asked simultaneously.

"Fea magic..."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion while Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "But, Shirou-kun... Fea magic is a lost magic of the fairies. How could we get that last key..." Rin said with dejected face.

Sakura, who was still in a confuse state about what Fae magic is, finally ask.

"Ano... sempai... nee-san... what is Fae magic?"

Rin looked at her sister in bewilderment before sighing in exasperation. "Sakura..." the young Tohsaka started, getting on 'Rin Tohsaka teaching stance #2', by putting her left hand on her hip and her right hand pointing to the top and circling it. She begins.

"Fea magic is the other name of fairy magic, the magic that the fairies themselves could do, the fairy magic itself is classified as divine magic and is nearly labeled as true magic class… maybe more, I really didn't know about that though. And because in our age, fairies are only myths or legends from fairy tales, many Magus thought that fairy Magecraft is only a myth or a lost magic, that no one can't use or study."

Sakura only looked at her sister with an awed expression.

"So, fairy magic is a lost magic... then how could we find the last key..." Miyu barged in their conversation suddenly, making both of Rin and Sakura sulk their shoulder, all of them were looking toward Shirou, who was only smiling with an arched brow. Hearing their question, Shirou decided to humor them.

"I was already studying Fea magic. So, don't worry about that..." Shirou said with a puffed of his chest. With Avalon in him and 'her' who will guide and teach him, he studying and grasping fairy magic is possible for him.

Rin eyes had shot wide open before she was shouting at male Emiya.

"Shirou teach me!" She requested bluntly. Shirou could only stare at her with a deadpanned expression, which clearly convey to her 'are you an idiot'. From that look, she understood her own misconduct and shifted nervously with an abashed face.

The secret of Magecraft for Maguses are like their own life and asking for the secret of their Magecraft secret is similar to asking a Magus for his or her own life or reason of their life. Knowing this, Rin couldn't help but become embarrassed. Shirou himself smiled in amusement at the sight of the young Tohsaka, he couldn't even hope to get this expression from the older Rin.

"Then... *mumble-mumble*." Rin mumbled something quietly. Shirou, Miyu and Sakura raised their eyebrows.

The red-silver haired boy could not help but asked. "Rin-chan what was that?"

"Then marry me!" Rin exclaimed with a flushed face. Shirou could only gape at her in shock. While Miyu and Sakura straightened their body and dark aura started oozing from them, and the young Tohsaka continued as if she did not noticed the reactions of the current company.

"If we're married you could teach me... umm... what I mean is, I don't want to marry you because of your magic, you know, I want you to marry me because... you're... you're..." Rin started spluttering, her faced red and steam coming out of her ears. This sight reminded Shirou of a boiled crab. Shirou couldn't hold his smile due to Rin childish declaration. Of course, Rin in the front of him still a child, after all.

As Shirou was at the verge of asking 'I'm what?'. Miyu had slapped the table, hard, with her tiny hands and Sakura was already standing and glaring at Rin with murder in her eyes. Both of them screamed simultaneously.

"I won't let you take my sempai, even if you're my sister, you BITCH!"

"Now you show your true motives, you succubus. I wouldn't let you steal Onii-sama from me. Fear not Onii-sama, I will erase this plague from your life!"

Rin silly face vanished as she glared back at the younger girl. She replied back with the same venomous tone.

"What did you say? Both of you!"

And then, the good atmosphere between the siblings vanished due to Rin's declaration, while Sakura and Miyu tried to keep Shirou from Rin. The unhealthy jealousy of others and possessiveness for one and only Shirou Emiya had shown from the deepest part of their heart in that second.

The second round of their fight in this morning started and Shirou took few steps back because he didn't want to become their victim once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End of Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p>Shirou sigh dejectedly as he ate three different foods at the same time, due to the three girls constantly shoving their homemade cook through his mouth. He knew that if he choose one from the other two would be borderline suicidal. If he choose one before the other, something insane will happen and that would guarantee the destruction of his property as well as physical harm on himself.<p>

Dying at the hands of three dangerous girls due to him not choosing to eat their food is an embarrassing way to die and he did not want to go to the throne of heroes with such a pathetic death.

As he ate their food, he couldn't help but cry inwardly because of the pain of wooden chopsticks being shoved roughly into his throat.

"How it is Onii-sama/Sempai/Shirou-kun?" They asked simultaneously.

Shirou swallowed the food in his mouth, enduring the pain of forcibly swallowing large quantities of food. With that done, he replied nervously.

"They were delicious..."

"Who is the best Onii-sama/Sempai/Shirou-kun?" They asked again, this time with more force.

"All of your food are really delicious. I couldn't decide who cooked best one." Shirou said with a weary smile, but bead of seat could be seen in his temple.

'Wow, wrong answer.' Shirou thought as he saw the expression of the three girls.

Instead of smiling, like they usual do when they got praise by Shirou, the three girls glared at each other heatedly.

"Hah, Both of you must bribing Onii-sama to say that, aren't you!" Miyu accused the siblings.

"What did you say, chibi?"

"I'll never bribed Sempai…"

"Just be honest!"

"Miyu-chan that was just pure skill that Sempai had taught me?"

"Yeah, if you're jealous that you aren't the best female chief in the house again, just accept your defeat graciously?"

"Are you two want to fight?"

Sakura and Rin was glanced at each other before nodding.

"Bring it, Chibi/Miyu-chan!"

"Contropart!" Miyu recited her instant Aria and magic bullets of raw Prana was form and ready for blasting her enemies.

"Anfang!" as Rin said her Aria, the black orb of Gandr, the curse appeared on the tip of her index finger, waiting for the owner to fire the curses.

"Shadow!" When Sakura's Aria left her mouth, her shadow rose from the floor unnaturally and became two tentacles that thirst for Prana.

In under three seconds, the three female Maguses start their battle royal without considering the fourth person in the dining room, who was currently backing away from zero ground. The said fourth person could only cry in his mind.

'My peaceful life... my peaceful life... damn... Why can't I have a peaceful life?!'

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Be Continued<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about the fifth chapter reader? Hope you like it and give me your review to make me more motivated on write this story…<em>

_And don't forget to give credit for Fujin Of Shadow who became BETA for this chapter!_

_By the way, I want to tell you about something. For you who had read Miyu unknown past in above, I actually made Miyu back story similar with canon. In the Fate Kaleid Linear 2Wei, Gilgamesh had said that Miyu actually from another world. And about how Miyu know Shirou's name. it is because the disturbance in the space and time when Shirou back to the past and Miyu arrived in this world were in same times and made Miyu know Shirou name because the information spam from Shirou Emiya existence as effect of the resonance. I know it was sound lame, but that was had happened on how Shirou's name suddenly popping in Miyu head._

_I will write the detail later, in the future chapter maybe around the climax of 5th Holy Grail war when Gilgamesh told the group about Miyu's Origin._

_The next chapter will telling about meeting the Edelfet and Ilya rescue operation by one and only, Shirou Emiya… please wait patiently… _;)

_Thank you very much and please Fav/Fol/review to support this story… Thanks _:D


	6. Chapter VI

_Now, with the sixth chapter of Utopia Blade World._

_By the way, I had replaced the first, second and fifth chapter with improved story after my BETA editor help me with grammar problem… You could read it now, and if there some slip or mistake not replaced yet. Please forgive us because we still human, you know!_

_And for this chapter, let's give the credits to __**Fujin of Shadows**____because he BETA-ed this chapter._

_Now, cut the crap and trash talk and go to the story, shall we?_

* * *

><p>Note;<p>

"Utopia Blade World" — Speaking

'Utopia Blade World' — Thinking

'Utopia Blade World' — Important words

**_UTOPIA BLADE WORLD_** — Otherworldly being talks

_— __Utopia Blade World —_ — telling the reader if the word similar with before is a Short Text Message in the story.

*Utopia Blade World* — Sound effect and background noise… ;p

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_**_See first chapter! _(-_-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>BETA:<span>** By Fujin of Shadows (26/01/2015)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter VI — New Threat and Rescue Mission Part 1<em>**

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya was alone in the middle of Fuyuki City Park, the place where the great fire of Fuyuki City happened years ago. The place where he woke up and found himself back in the past. The place where he found his second little sister, the black haired girl that was two years younger than him, a girl named Miyu.<p>

But, he wasn't here to recall his past. He was here to think about his other step-sister, the legitimate daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya.

His actual daughter by blood

Ilyasveil Von Einzbern, the half human half homunculus, daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisveil von Einzbarn.

Irisveil is a homunculus created by Einzbarn family as the vessel of the Holy Grail in Fourth Grail War. The grail vessel, or lesser grail, could be called a 'bucket' that collects the humongous amounts of Prana from the servant who had fell during the war. When servants die in the Holy Grail war, their powers will be stored to the lesser grail, and after all seven servants die, the greater grail would appear after sacrificing the lesser grail's heart and then, the wish of the victor will be granted.

Unfortunately, for Shirou Emiya, the Holy Grail war was only a mass genocide due to his experience in The Fuyuki Fire incident, twice, and he was also the seventh participant of fifth war in his last past timeline.

He had abandoned his ideals and dreams to become an ally of justice when he understood and accepted his feeling towards Sakura Matou. The feeling you call love. Yes, Shirou cherished the plum haired girl more than the world itself. But, now... he was confused on his own feelings.

Why? Why do Shirou feels confused?

The answer is none other than the many people that were slowly making their way in his heart.

Years have passed since Rin joined their rag-tag group. Shirou felt more alive when he saw the quirks of those around him. Miyu's indifference but can be easily annoyed by both Rin and Sakura. This is due to Sakura's clingy attitude towards him and Rin who had always tried to monopolized him for herself. Don't misunderstand Shirou. He really cherished every passing seconds with them. But, still...

He felt troubled...

Yes, he felt troubled because something was amiss in the middle of their everyday happy live. And what is the missing piece? The answer is no other than Ilyasveil von Einzbern.

How could Shirou enjoy this life of luxury with his little family with the knowledge that his step-sister was alone in a mansion in the middle of a Snowy Mountain somewhere in German. No way in hell will he find resolution as long as he knows his white haired step-sister is alone in the dark, and that accursed Jubstacheit was tinkering with his sister's body in order to create the perfect grail vessel for the next war, as well as the torturous training that the old bastard was putting her through in order to brainwash her.

Yes... He will free his sister and he swears it by the name of his reality marble that he will be successful. The perfect time to act is during the summer holiday, next month.

From Kiritsugu's journal, Shirou found every place, which his late father believes, was where Illya was being hold.

Shirou is looking at the setting sun, the glowing beauty of twilight in the horizon. Remembering that he must returned to the Emiya residence before dark, Shirou left the park filled with ominous presence and returned to his home. He promises those waiting for him, Miyu, Sakura and Rin of his early arrival, and he was goddamn sure that they would be pissed if he was late again. Shush! He still couldn't understand the maiden heart even if he is s mentally in his mid-twenties. He remembered about that one quote from that Anime character in one of the Animes that he likes to watch. What was his again name? Right! Nara Shikamaru from Naruto.

Women sure are troublesome!

* * *

><p>— UBW —<p>

* * *

><p>"Onii-sama! Welcome home!"<p>

Shirou heard a feminine sound greeting him as he closes the Shoji door, the Japanese sliding door, and found Miyu waiting for his arrival with a light blue apron with the "Under here is reserved only for Onii-sama!" word in magenta color on the chest part.

Shirou felt his left eyebrow twitched when he read those absurd words. Honestly, how could Miyu wear something like that which screams blatant seduction with such a blank face is something Shirou could not comprehend.

"Yeah, I'm home Miyu!" Shirou replied with an awkward smile. He was scratching the back of his neck, a habit that he unconsciously picked up when he feels awkward.

"Onii-sama, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Miyu announced. Shirou nodded as he puts his shoe to the shoe-rack. "So, what do you want to take first, a bath... or..." Miyu trailed off.

Shirou felt dread immediately, wishing that whatever he was thinking would not come to passes.

"...Take me!" Miyu finished with a blank face. She hugged her own body and raised her undeveloped B-cup breast for it to appear bigger. The word in the apron isn't helping either.

Shirou couldn't stop himself from face palming. He immediately went to his own room to forget his sister's blatant move of seducing him moments ago. Knowing her plan failed, Miyu went to the kitchen after clicking her tongue.

When Shirou was about to enter his room, he stopped mid-way because of the sound of rustling voices from the closet. Curious, he opened the sliding door and blinked when he saw what was inside the closet.

Both Sakura and Rin were glaring at each other heatedly while they were tied-up by a rope. Their mouths were covered by a piece of clothing. Both of them were wearing aprons. Sakura's apron is lilac colored one with the word "Do what you please, Sempai!" in dark purple color, while Rin was wearing blood red colored apron with word that say "Shirou-kun inventories!" in pink color. Shirou didn't even want to think what had happened to them because he was still trying to forget the bizarre sight that he was witnessing as he entered his house.

When they heard the sliding door opened and saw Shirou looking at them, they stopped their heated glaring session before averting their eyes, with red tints on their cheeks. They tried to ask for help but their requests were muffled because of the cloths in their mouths.

Without a word, Shirou untied them and immediately left the sisters before they could sputter nonsense to him.

When he arrived to his room, he could hear the bickering sound of the girls in the kitchen, followed by blasting sounds. That was the cue that their catfight had escalated to a dangerous fight involving Magecraft usage.

Shirou was hoping that the kitchen would be okay as he enters the bathroom with heavy sigh.

"They will be the death of me!"

Half an hour later, Shirou was sitting in the dinner table with his eyes on his cell phone. Yes, Shirou possesses a cell phone and he didn't want to hear any words of blasphemy from other Maguses because he was using technology. He isn't a Magus but a Magic user, damn it!

Weeks has passed since the day he had planned on saving Ilya in the Fuyuki's park. Now, he was having dinner with the other occupants of the Emiya household. Miyu Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, and Sakura Matou.

Rin had been staying in Shirou's home after entering middle school. While Sakura had become a permanent occupant of the Emiya household because Zouken crossing the line. He told Shinji to rape Sakura. Fortunately, Sakura retaliated and beat the crap out of Shinji and immediately went to the Emiya house hold.

And when Zouken tried to take Sakura back to that hellhole that he calls a house, he had snapped and made Zouken piss in his pant by showing his aggressiveness by activating his thousand artificial circuits. After that, Shirou had written the Fea rune he got from 'her' in Sakura's left breast to isolate all of Zouken's worm in Sakura's body before extracting that abomination from her, and by proxy Sakura's own circuits came alive, something of a plus in Shirou's point of view.

Now, at the table, they were having dinner. The girls still wouldn't stop their bickering like usual and that was also an added reason why Shirou was concentrating on his phone. He had experienced their violent tendencies when they are fighting firsthand, and frankly, Shirou decided to let the girls have a catfight and allowed the girls to settle matters their own way, per status quo. But, something was still bugging the silver haired male. Why they are always fighting? Unknown to him, he was the sole reason of the girls constant catfights. There recent catfight was due to them fighting for the honor on who will help Shirou in dinner.

Shirou was just waiting for message in his mobile phone, an important message from the freelancer Magus family in Finland that he got from one of Kiritsugu's contact book. The name of the Magus family is Edelfet family.

Edelfet family is an old Magus Family who was researching in Finland curse and jewel craft and from the info Shirou could get, both Edelfet and Tohsaka family were heated rivals because they were accusing the other of copying there Magecraft. Shirou decide to not interfere because he didn't want to be caught in the middle of crossfire.

Both Tohsaka heiress and Edelfet princess that he was contacting was not aware that Shirou knew the other party because the Edelfet never ask him if he has a relationship with the Tohsaka family and he kept his connections with the Edelfet a secret to Tohsaka.

Heck, he didn't only keep this secret from Rin, but also from the other two occupant of the Emiya household because was Shirou damn sure that they would go berserk if they ever found out that he was planning to save Ilya with the services of the Edelfet family.

Sometimes, the girls felt too overprotective of him and that was disturbing in his opinion. It isn't like Shirou dislike the attention he got from the girls, the problem is, they were too dotting when it comes to him and Shirou felt annoyed because he was the most mature one from the four, and dotting them is his job. He is in his mid-twenties for Root's sake.

*Ring — Ring*

Shirou's cell phone was ringing in the middle of their dinner, and that stopped the bickering between the girls. Shirou immediately read the message.

_— __We will help you in your mission Mr. Emiya, but, we will just help you half way and you must take the target by yourself. -Luviagelita Edelfet —_

Shirou couldn't stop his lip from curling in a satisfied smirk, confusing the girls by his sudden change of expression. He immediately typed the reply to the heiress of the Edelfet family.

_— __Don't worry about that Miss. Edelfet. I can take the target by myself, thank you for your service. – Shirou Emiya —_

Shirou pressed the send button and moments later, he received the reply from the heiress of Edelfet Family.

_— __Don't worry Mr. Emiya. It is my pleasure to assist you in your mission for reminiscing our parents' cooperation in the past. We will start the mission like planned, and don't forget about the payment... Ohohoho - Luviagelita Edelfet —_

Shirou sweat dropped when he read the end of the mail. He didn't know why he suddenly imagined an image of a beautiful girl with blonde hair in drill style, laughing with the usual Oujo-sama-like antics. But, he felt relief knowing that the success in rescuing Ilya rose by a dozen percent.

"Onii-sama, you seemed to be enjoying yourself greatly." The familiar blank voice commented, courtesy of Miyu. Shirou looked to the girls and he was greeted with a blank look from Miyu and a confused stare from Sakura and Rin, which were very much alike. Of course their stare are alike. They are sisters for fairy's sake.

But, before Shirou could answer Miyu's comment, Rin asked him first.

"By the way, Shirou-kun. Who was that?"

"Ah... just a friend helping me with something that I have been planning." Shirou replied with a half lie. He himself didn't know if he could call the Edelfet heiress a friend. But, his instinct tells him that he could trust this girl when he called her a few days ago when he found the Edelfet family's contact number.

"Do we know this friend of yours, sempai?" Sakura asked. Unknown to Shirou, Sakura's 'Sempai radar' was tingling and she knows that something disturbing will happen to her beloved sempai if her radar was tingling, and mostly, that something concerns Shirou with other girls.

"Nah, you wouldn't know her even I tell you!"

'But, I know Rin will freak out if she knows about Luviagelita.'

Shirou replied, while adding inwardly in the end. Unknown to him, he had said something 'offend' for the girls' ears.

'HER!' the three girls screamed inwardly. Their feminine instincts kicked in and acknowledged this mysterious girl as a threat for Shirou's affection.

They look at each other from the corner of their eyes, their eyes meeting and it that spelled 'We call a truce until this hussy had been eliminated'. The girls whom understood each other's look nodded and momentarily declared peace for a short moment until they eliminated this accursed bitch that tried to steal their love interest from them.

Shirou just stared at the girls with raised eyebrows, showing his confusion at the girls' silent communication. Still, he stayed silent. He didn't have time to comprehend their maiden antics that he can't understand.

He has something more important in his mind and that is his plan to free his step sister from Einzbern's clutch.

* * *

><p>— UBW —<p>

* * *

><p>The end of another year in middle school is the signaled that the summer holidays were just in the horizon. For the seniors in the Middle school, they must prepare for their freshmen year in high school. Many students were having parties to their seniors that were going to high school. This isn't leaving our protagonist and one of heroine in this story, namely Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka.<p>

Shirou was known as the School's Onii-sama and number one gentleman in Fuyuki City Public Junior high school, and the most desired male on and off the school by their peers. How could he not become the most desired male? He possesses a handsome face and a lean built body for someone of his age. Smart enough to earn him the highest score in this year national test. Always ready to offer a helping hand to other people without any strings attaches. Very humble even when he had committed a one-sided massacre on the Kendo club members when he joined the club in his freshmen years, courtesy of accursed Tora-Shinai and his self proclaimed guardian and big sister, Fujimura Taiga. He is also the best marksman who never missed the mark in archery club. The leader of student committee with his best friend Issei Ryūdō as second in command.

Shirou himself was sure that he has many stalkers and fan girls whom freaked him out to no end, but without him knowing, the female students in the school had made club for him, and surprisingly, Miyu, Sakura and Rin are the members. But, their reason for joining the club is for eliminating the many contenders on attaining Shirou's attention, by misleading them or even beating them before erasing their memory with Magecraft.

Rin herself was known as the Middle school's Onee-sama and school idol. Though, she does this for gaining Shirou's attention but the thick headed boy couldn't get a clue.

The night after graduation, the students, both boy and girl arrange a goodbye party for the seniors in the school. Most importantly, for the star of their middle school, Shirou Emiya. Mostly to the boys' annoyance because the girls threatened them for do this.

The party itself is good and ended with everyone having fun, even the male population whom would never admit it loudly. But, not everyone could enjoy the party, and those are Miyu, Sakura and Rin who were trying to distance the horde of fans girls from their beloved Onii-sama/Sempai/Shirou-kun by any means necessary, even Shirou didn't know about this, and Shinji Matou, who mysteriously didn't attend the party. The Matou heir was known for distancing himself from everyone, especially from, Shirou, Miyu, Rin, and more importantly Sakura, without anyone knowing the reason. Only the one boy and three girls know the reason of that.

After the party ended and everyone went to their respective homes. Shirou found himself awake in his study, finalizing his plan to rescue Ilya without the girls knowing it. The girls themselves were sleeping at their own rooms that Shirou had provided them when they have become the occupants of the Emiya household and because of how big his house is, Shirou didn't really mind them having their own rooms, due to the many unused rooms in the residence. He had already prepared a room for Ilya if he was successful in rescuing her. No, he would succeed on rescuing her because he had made a vow to Kiritsugu's grave to free his step sister from Eizenbarn hand.

After completing his preparation, and after making sure that he has everything he needed in his mission, he left the house in the middle of the night, without triggering the bounded field around the house and alerting the girls, because he was sure that they would become a pain in the ass if they found out what he will do. So, he just left silently and left a note that tells them that he would go overseas to accomplish one of Kiritsugu's contacts, an unfinished errand of his father, and he will back in a few days and have a summer holiday with them to Okinawa like he had promised the girls before. Shirou wasn't lying about this because he was meeting with Edelfet family whom are Kiritsugu's 'friends' in a few of his jobs and finishing Kiritsugu's unfinished job to take Ilyasveil back.

Shirou immediate called for a taxi when he had made good distance from the house. Yes, he really took a liking on technology because of how easy they are and very helpful in most situations.

Unfortunately, when he was waiting for the taxi to arrive and take him to the airport, he met him.

The handsome, blonde haired man in his late teens, wearing black pants, white shirt, black jacket and black shoe and everything was high class. Shirou's body tensed due to reflexes and unfortunately, the voice of 'her' in his mind was calming him down. Shirou then started whistling while trying to ignore the blonde man, while he is nervous wreck inside.

When the two red orbs were looking at him curiously, he was sweating like crazy, like death's grip was circling his neck and the death god's scythe was ready to reap his soul in any moment.

Shirou let out relieved sigh when the taxi that he was waiting for has arrived and ready to take him to the airport.

Unknown by him, the red eyed, blonde haired man was smirking when he saw the taxi. While Shirou entered the taxi and as it was about to leave, the blonde man let out an amused chuckle and say.

"It seems, not everything in this world is unworthy for me!" The men said with a surprisingly feminine tone.

An hour later Shirou, arrived in the airport and patiently wait for his flight to Finland at 3 AM.

After a boring two hours, Shirou's flight finally arrived. Entering the plane, he left Japan to Finland first to get his acquaintance before he and his acquaintance would head to Germany, where his informant had told him about Ilya's whereabouts.

But, after hours of sleeping. He was suddenly wakened up abruptly, and shivers crawled up in his spine for unknown reasons. Regardless, he decides to take a nap again because he still has many hours before he would've arrived at Finland.

In the same time as Shirou woken from his peaceful nap, we can find three girls standing with blank looks on their faces, together with a dangerous aura covering them. They had read the note Shirou left them, which were now in the hands of the plum haired girl in the middle of the three.

The three of them vowed that the white haired boy will 'pay' for this with his chastity when he returns from his so called errand.

* * *

><p>— UBW —<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Shirou arrived in Helsinki, Finland after ten hours and fifteen minutes for flying 4,872 miles or 7,821 kilometers in the air from Narita airport.<p>

After he had passed the security check, he immediately went to the lobby to wait for Edelfet or her subordinate to pick him up, but, to his utter surprise, waiting in the lobby the was a man in black with a blonde haired girl with drill style hair and was wearing white and blue dress was waiting for him while raising the board with his name in Japanese and Latin written on it.

When Shirou saw the girl, he couldn't help himself from asking 'her'.

'You're joking right?'

**_No, knight! I just assisted you in projecting the image of your future partner for your plan._**

Shirou groaned inwardly when he gets the image of 'her' with a smirk and mirth in 'her' beautiful blue eyes.

He went to the duo and greeted them.

"Excuse me, are you Luviagelita Edelfet?" Shirou asked with fluent English. Shirou could see the girl eyes widening in surprise. Maybe she never thought he could speak any other language than Japanese. Oh, how wrong was she?

"Yes, I'm the heiress of Edelfet family, my name is Luviagelita Edelfet. Are you Mr. Emiya?" The blonde haired girl asked.

Shirou smiled good naturedly before replying. "Just call me Shirou, and don't use honorific either. we are in same age after all."

Luviagelita blushed mildly but suppressed it immediately.

"You can also just call me Luvia. Be happy you get the privilege of calling me that, hohohoho~" Luvia raised her left hand while her right hand was covering her mouth when she let out her Oujo-sama laugh.

Shirou sweat dropped inwardly because of how accurate 'her' projected image about the girl in front of him. Shirou, knowing one or two etiquette of other country's gentleman act, thought Luvia told him to kiss her hand and immediately did what he thought, missing the blushing face of Luvia, the smirk on male in his mid-twenties with the butler outfit, and many scowls on the men in black.

When Shirou raised his head, Luvia suppressed her blush once again and says.

"What a gentleman. Bastian, please help Shirou with his belongings."

The man in the butler outfit who was named Bastian went to Shirou to help carry his belongings. But, Shirou denied his help smoothly. After all, he just brought a small duffle back, which was only used to store a few of his cloths and important documents.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to be imposing, any way I just brought cloths and few documents in this bag."

"What a good hearted young man." Bastian praised with charming smile. Shirou just chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

"If you want, then do what you please, Shirou. Let's go to the parking area, my family limousine is waiting for us... ohohoho..." Luvia said with her usual Ojou-sama laugh in the end.

Shirou just nodded dumbly after hearing the Limousine waiting for him. He never thought he would mount one in his lifetime.

When they entered the limousine and went to the Edelfet castle; yes, Luvia's house is a freaking castle, not a mansion. They were discussing the plan and Luvia couldn't help but be dumbfounded by Shirou's bold and straightforward plan.

In the end of their discussion, Luvia found Shirou not only a handsome young man, but also an interesting man, and his trump card that he had mention made her curious.

Days later, Shirou, Luvia, Bastian and two Edelfet lackey as Luvia's bodyguards went to Germany to start their mission. After two hours, they took flight from Helsinki, Finland to Berlin, Germany. They immediately went to a snowy mountain area in Jindabyne, Germany. When Shirou saw the area, Shirou couldn't help himself but sweat drop.

The area where Ilya has been conditioned is very near a tourist attraction site, but Shirou knew that the best place for hiding something is in plain sight. Now, he knew how cunning the Eizenbarn Family head is. But, this is also, turn in his favor.

After they check in at some simple tourist longue, not too luxurious and not too crappy because there weren't one poorly made Inn in this tourist attraction area. Shirou and Luvia entered their own room and think about what they want to think. The plan of rescuing Ilya this night was in Shirou's mind, while Luvia is thinking about the enigmatic boy named Shirou Emiya who had bugged her mind after she finished bathing.

Luvia couldn't help herself from frowning because in her mind, she tried to come in terms with her puzzling feelings towards the Emiya boy.

The white haired boy is undoubtedly very handsome with an oriental face but his white hair and silver eyes were anything but a Japanese trait that she knows of. She felt Shirou is holding a humongous amount of Prana, but she was aware that it was impossible for the boy around her age to have that amount Prana that was bigger than Ciel, the church executioner. She didn't know why she had that thought, call it feminine hunch.

Also, from how the white haired boy walks and present himself. His every movement screamed he was a war veteran, which is quite similar with how her parents behave. But, even then, Luvia found intriguing things about the Emiya boy in his obsession, not, she could call it hobby because how he seemed to enjoy doing chores and more importantly, his cooking skill, the meals he made from his absurd-otherworldly-godly-whatever-you-classified-that-his-cooking-skill-is put her even most delicious meals she had ate in the past to shame. Heck, every chef in the Edelfet castle even asked for a few good tips and a cooking book from the white haired boy. Mind you, the Edelfet's chef is bunch of chefs with high skills in cooking but against the Emiya boy, they are like amateur people in the art of cooking.

And what made Luvia even more dumbfounded was during breakfast with her family, an event arrange to greet the son of their family's past acquaintance. When her parent ask Shirou how he could cook like that and his answer is; because Kiritsugu's cooking is no better but worse than a soldier's ration bar in the middle of the war and he must learned how to cook by himself or he would have stomach ache every day.

When everyone hear this, they just blinked owlishly after hearing the son of Magus killer bad mouthing his own late father because the dead man's abysmal skill in cooking.

'Handsome, have lean muscle body, polite, a gentleman, smart, powerful if her hunch was right, good in chores and cooking… he is perfect future husba—" Luvia stopped her thought when she understood what her head has described the white haired young man. "WHAT? WAIT! WHAT THE HELL? From where that treacherous thinking appeared!" Luvia half said half shouted.

*SLAM!*

The door being slammed abruptly open because of her outburst and three adult man, one in a butler's outfit and two in black business suit, and one young man in boxer and simple white T-shirt entered the room, all of them in a ready position from anything that would threaten the Edelfet heiress.

"Mistress what happened?"

"Mistress where the enemy?"

Asked the two bodyguards.

"Young lady are you okay?" Bastian the butler asked.

"Luvia, did anything happen?" Shirou asked with a pair of married Chinese falchion, Kanso and Bakuya in his hand, courtesy of his Tracing ability.

The three adult men in the room looked at Shirou, or importantly the pair of falchions in his hand, with raised eyebrows. They knew that he didn't bring any weapons when they left the Edelfet castle. They dismissed the younger boy and let out relieved sigh because they found their young mistress wasn't harmed by anything.

But, that kind of thought isn't what Luvia was thinking because of Shirou's presence in her room with only a pair of boxers and simple t-shirt. She was slowly undressing the Emiya heir from the top to bottom, his damp silvery white hair, his handsome face with his warm silver gray eyes, his muscled but lean arms and body which were covered by the shirt he was wearing, and finally Luvia's eyes strayed in his boxer in wonders.

'How big is he?' Luvia couldn't help herself but wonder. Luvia snapped from her trance when she remembered her treacherous thought while remembering that the Emiya boy was in her room.

With female reflexes, she grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it to the Emiya heir with all of her power, with an added force of her Prana.

"PERVERT!" Luvia yelled. A clear hypocrite indeed.

The Pillow slammed on Emiya's face, sending him to the hallway. The other men in the room raised their eyebrows and looked to their mistress. But they immediately left the room when they saw Luvia's glare and realized their mistress state of dress was improper. She was wearing a towel

The butler and two bodyguards immediately left the room before becoming the next victim of their mistress' female fury.

When all the men left for their rooms, Luvia was trying to calm her beating heart. But, her blush worsened when she remembered the white haired boy once again.

'What the hell had happened to me?' Luvia screamed in her mind. She tried to banish Shirou's image just moments ago, but that her efforts were futile.

'Maybe… I must ask to Mother about this confusing feeling…' Luvia thought before she moved from her bed to ready herself for the mission tonight.

Midnight slowly came when the moon has crept slowly to the center of dark sky.

Between the line of wood in the pines forest covered by snow, the five shadows could be seen moving in fast pace. Moment later, the five shadows stopped in one clearing and we could see who were the five shadows are.

The first one is a black haired western man in his two tailed butler outfit, followed by blonde haired girl in drill style. The girl was wearing the blue dress with white frill and some white color in her dress and black boots were covering her foot. Then, two other adult men wearing black business suit, black gloves, and black shoes could be seen, and finally is the silver haired boy in same age as the girl wearing simple long sleeved shirt and white pants and sneaker.

They are Bastian, the faithful butler of Luvia. Luvia Edelfet, the heiress of Edelfet family. Two bodyguards of Edelfet family task in keeping the blonde haired princess from any harm, and finally Shirou Emiya, their client for this mission and also the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, the infamous Magus Killer.

"Thank you Luvia, from now on, I'll go by myself and please wait me for one hour and if I didn't get back here in an hour, just go back without me." Shirou stated seriously. Luvia and the other men just looked at the white haired boy like he was crazy. But, Luvia is more verbal than the three men.

"Shirou are you crazy? Entering Einzbarn territory only by you alone is suicide!" Luvia asked in bewilderment.

"Don't worry Luvia. I can finish this mission alone, no! I will finish this because I know I can and I must do this!" Shirou replied stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Luvia asked skeptically. The others were also looking at the white haired boy with similar expressions like their mistress but they remained silent.

Shirou only nodded before answering Luvia's skeptical question.

"Yes, believe in me… and I still need to pay you the other half of the contract, remember? No way, I left my debt unpaid…" Shirou said with a cheeky smile. Unfortunately, he missed the blonde girl's flustered face when he smiled because of the dim light in the forest.

Shirou immediately leaped to the pines forest with his Prana burst, leaving four people in flash. He has a step-sister as a damsel in distress to save.

"So Milady? What we will do for now? You know what he did is pure suicide and his success presentation is slim to none right?" Bastian asked suddenly. The skepticism could be heard clearly from his voice. After all, marching alone to one of Einzbarn's territory, which seemed heavily guarded and returned alive is something impossible in every sane Magus' eyes.

Luvia looks to where Shirou went and back to Bastian.

"I don't know, but we will wait for him as per the condition of the contract… I don't know how but I believe he could do this…" Luvia said with small smile, shocking the butler and two the Edelfet bodyguards at the faith their mistress showed to the white haired boy.

Luvia looked towards the direction where Shirou vanished once again and thought.

'Please be careful and back safely, Shirou!'

* * *

><p>— UBW —<p>

* * *

><p>Ilyasveil von Einzbarn was sitting in her room. She just finished her usual training like what her 'beloved' grandfather had told her.<p>

She looked at table next to her bed and saw the old photo of her family in it, the image of her Papa, Mama and herself when she still seven years old sitting of her Papa's shoulder.

A decade had passed from when her Papa and Mama did not return from Japan, from the fourth Holy Grail war, now she is seventeen years old girl, but her body is still same as a ten years old girl's body. All thanks because of what her grandpa did to her.

She still remembered when her grandpa's men told her that her Papa had betrayed her and Einzbarn family by destroying the grail and not keeping her Mama safe until she died in the fourth grail war.

Ilyasveil shook her head to forget that time. She still remembered clearly the pain she felt when she knew the truth about her beloved Papa. Her papa isn't a hero, but a murderer, at least that what she knew from the papers she read which her grandpa gave her. Of course she didn't believe it at first.

But, after five years and her parents didn't come back, her faith to her papa had been deflated. With the information that her Papa had adopted other children, the red haired boy and black haired girl in the Image her grandpa gave her. Her last thread of faith to her papa had been severed.

And now, she did this torturous training regimen and painful ritual for becoming the great Magus and perfect vessel. Why she did this? Because she will get her sweet revenge to that boy and girl who had stole her papa from her.

As one of founder of Holy Grail war, Einzbarn family has a loop hole on knowing when the next Grail would start. Apparently, whatever her papa did in last war made the Grail war which started every sixty years shortens in a decade.

And she was sure on herself that she will get her revenge to Shirou Emiya and Miyu Emiya by the time of the Grail war in Fuyuki city.

Ilya looked at her diner which Leysritt had prepared for her. That two female homunculus have been tasked as her guardians and the three of them have bond like family with each other, after so many years, those homunculus had treated her with kindness.

Ilya went to the desk to start her dinner because her mind told her to, after all, Leysritt had cook for her and that was mean of her if she didn't eat it.

Unfortunately, she decided to stop in her step because something or someone smashes into the windows of her room.

*Crash*

The white blur rolled on the floor full of sharp broken glass. When the figure stops rolling, Ilya could see a male teen with white hair and silver gray eyes searching for something, and finally his eyes stopped on her prone figure.

"Ilya?" The white haired teen asked, startling Ilya by the unknown figures knowledge of her name. Many scenarios appeared in her head.

Is he here to kidnap her? Or maybe kill her?

But, amid the confusion and chaos. Ilya still have enough power to open her mouth.

"Who are you?" the white haired girl asked.

"I'm your brother… step brother actually… but, more importantly I'm here too free you from this hell. We must left immediately before another guard appears." The boy said with fast pace. But, Ilya who still in the middle of her confusion couldn't comprehend what the boy had said.

The boy immediately grabbed her hand and went to the broken window, stepping by the broken shard of glass which unfortunately didn't scraped Ilya's feet because of her sandals.

Unfortunately for the white haired boy. The door of Ilya's room slammed opened and two beautiful females in maid outfit, one with Chinese halberd and the other have a meat chopping knife arrived.

"You filth, release Mistress Ilyasveil now!" said the first figure. She had generous C-cup borderline D-cup breast, pale blonde hair in low ponytail style and red eyes. But, even with her curvaceous, mature body, she is only seven years old homunculus named Sella.

"Mistress Ilyasveil, are you okay?" the second maid asked. She has D-cup bust and similar pale blonde hair like Sella but her hair is shoulder length and wavy, she has an emotionless straight face. She is Leysritt.

"Damn it!" The boy cursed under his breath. He stepped in front of Ilya in protective manner, confusing the two females. But, they stay alert when a pair of falchions with inverted colors appeared in his hand.

"I wouldn't let the Einzbarn use my sister as a tool to become the next vessel of that accursed grain!" The teenage boy said heatedly as he readied himself, making Ilya more confused than before.

Ilya who stood with a confused and bewildered expression on her face immediately snapped and yell for the first time after this chaos ensued.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL ME DAMN IT!" Ilya screamed but immediately clamped her mouth, nothing that she had just cursed.

Yes, the cute little Ilya had cursed because how frustrated she is!

* * *

><p><strong><em>— <em>****_To Be Continued —_**

* * *

><p><em>How the sixth chapter? How you like it…<em>

_In this chapter I was also inserting Luviagelita Edelfet from Fate/Kaleid Linear Prisma Ilya. You who had saw the Anime, you must know her as Rin's best friend-slash-rival as Zelrecth's Pupil._

_When I was thinking about how Shirou will rescue Ilya, I had thought about Shirou cooperating with Edelfet Family because that Finland Magus Family is also freelancer. After all, they are also practitioner of Jewel craft and without huge income, they can't funds themselves right? _

_And like you had read in last 1/3 part in the story above… Ilya didn't know Shirou first because Jubstacheit gave her Shirou's image when he still has red/brown hair and ember eyes, not after his hair turned white like her with steely gray pupil._

_The next issue will show Shirou and Ilya talks and few action scenes when Einzbarn lackey tries to swarm Shirou and take Ilya back. After that, the first 1/3 of Okinawa holiday will be shown in the end of story._

_You, who are waiting of step-sister battle for their Onii-sama/chan affection, The Tohsaka siblings VS Edelfet princess (Whom are rival because their family studying in similar branch of Magecraft and have heavy rivalry before they get birthed.) must wait patiently._

_And you smell it buddy? The scent of fire and blood of Grail War is nearing the group!_

_Oh yeah! Almost forgot! What do you think about the apron crack above? Do you find that was funny? Tell me pal!_

_Anyway… Please keep reading and supporting this story by review/favorite/follow this story…_

_See you in next Issue!_ :D


	7. Chapter VII

_Give applause towards __**WLLXTREME**__!_

_*CLAP—CLAP—CLAP—!"_

_Because his/her kind heart, he/she had helped this poor excuse of author on fixing the horrible grammar in this chapter…_

_Once again let we give applause towards our angel!_

_*CLAP—CLAP—CLAP—!"_

_We love you! \(TT_TT)/_

_**Story's Note and Disclaimer:**_ You know the drill!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: Illya's rescue Mission (Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Emiya Shirou and the homunculus duo stared at Illyasviel von Einzbern with a scandalized look after the little snow fairy's outburst. Who would have thought that cute little Illya could swear as good as a sailor with a foul mouth?<p>

"Did she just swear?" Shirou bluntly asked, eliciting a healthy blush on Illya's pale cheeks. The little fairy then shook her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes, remembering that this intruder is the reason why she was feeling shameful because she slipped earlier.

"Who are you? Why did you say that I am your sister?" Illya pressed on. Shirou looked at Illya then at her two maids. Sighing because the events became complicated, he decided to give up and tell Illya now.

"Like I said earlier, I'm your brother although not by blood because Kiritsugu adopted me after the Fourth Grail War's Fuyuki Fire Incident. My name is Emiya Shirou." Shirou introduced with strained gentlemanly charm, until now he was still cursing 'her' because of 'her' side education on him. He looked at each of the girls' faces; Illya's face showed a surprised reaction while a confused one was on both of the homunculi maids' faces.

"Papa?" Illya rasped. Her eyes now fully bored into him. "Where is Papa? Why is he not back? Why did he break his promise to bring Mama back to me? Why isn't he here by himself? Why did he leave me alone? Tell me everything...please Onii-chan." Illya pleaded, her face showing distress as she thought over everything. She'd thought that her grandfather's words were true, but only half of it.

Yes, her father adopted another kid but did he really replace her? From Emiya Shirou's word, her Papa saved him and now he's here and wants to take her to Papa's place. Leysritt and Sella gave their mistress a confused look, they had just started serving Illyasviel a few days ago and had always known her to be happy and cheerful, treating them as if they were her own family, not a failed tool like other Homunculi in Einzbern's castle, more importantly, she never showed such a distressed look like that.

They'd heard about Illya's father, Emiya Kiritsugu, who betrayed the Einzbern on the end of The Fourth Grail War eight years ago but how he betrayed them, they did not now. Now, in front of them was someone who knows the truth behind the mystery of Kiritsugu's betrayal.

Shirou sighed, this time and place wasn't the best choice to tell Illya about that, and with numerous homunculi running around like headless chickens just multiplied his reasons to take Illya immediately but, her desperate face made Shirou's heart falter. In the end he decided to tell Illya a bit.

"Illya..." Shirou started, crouching down a bit until he was at Illya's eye levels then pats her head softly.

Illya mildly blushed when Shirou did that while Leysritt and Sella prepared themselves from any threat to their mistress, but they didn't make any aggressive movements besides that because this Shirou treated their mistress with care so far and they could see it in his warm silver eyes. Those orbs spoke love and affection to the stunted homunculus.

"Old man is dead. He died three years ago because his body couldn't keep fighting the curse he received from the tainted grail anymore."

Illya's eyes widened, tears threatening to fall on her cheeks but she holds the dam, confused about the curse of her Papa and the tainted grail that her Onii-chan told her. "What do you mean by curse? And the tainted Grail too?"

Before Shirou could answer, a shout surprised them.

"There is the intruder...he tried to steal the future lesser grail!"

A male homunculus with pale blonde hair and usual red eyes shouted from the opened door of Illya's room. Two other homunculi immediately arrived with their weapons already raised.

Shirou cursed inwardly because he'd tempted fate and became Fate's bitch...again.

He saw Sella and Leysritt prepare their mage craft and weapon to protect Illya. Shirou decided to take action quickly.

Imagining a western sword glowing with an ethereal light, he activated only a dozen of his circuits, he didn't need to go overkill on this cannon fodders.

'Trace on' Shirou mentally recited his personal aria and projected the black bow that was usually used by his alternate future self, Counter Guardian EMIYA and three mundane swords that he'd altered to be more aerodynamic as arrows. With everything ready only in a half second, he reinforced his body to shoot the altered arrows at the homunculus enemies.

Everything just lasted a second and in a flash, Shirou shot the three arrow swords with power that put a shotgun's power to shame, startling Illya, Leysritt and Sella when they saw Zubstacheit's loyal homunculi blasted away from the room.

They looked at Shirou who was still in his position after releasing the arrows, their minds reeling in shock.

'What? When? How?' were the three female homunculus' thought. They blinked again when the bow in Shirou's hand dispersed into nothingness, intriguing them by what kind of magecraft that Illya's adopted brother had used.

"What? C'mon, we need to leave this place fast. I'll tell you girls everything when we finally get out of here." Shirou's voice snapped them out of their reverie. Then the redhead urged his sister. "Illya, prepare your personal belongings ASAP!"

"What am I supposed to prepare Onii-chan?! This is the first time I'm packing for something! Should I bring my magecraft research and notes along with my personal items? How about my clothes? I have too many of them that it would be impossible to bring them all!" Illya asked frantically, her hands waving in a panic and she looked like a very cute child while doing so, even if she was older than her adoptive brother although, chronology-wise, Shirou was older than her by many years.

"Only your personal items and research notes. Who knows? Maybe those things would be helpful in the future." Shirou advised.

Illya nodded and immediately started to pack her things with her attendants' help.

After a full minute, Illya had finished preparing her belongings. "I'm ready Onii-chan."

"Good." The redhead replied curtly and pats Illya's head, eliciting another pink tint on the thirsty-for-affection human/homunculus hybrid's cheeks.

"By the way, who are they?" Shirou pointed at Leysritt and Sella with a look.

Actually, he still remembers them from his past future by they seemed different now since they lacked the aggressiveness they had when he first met them in the past.

Illya twirled happily and dragged the two dumbfounded homunculi.

"This is Leysritt or you can just call her Liz and the less sexy one is Sella. Liz is actually a failed experiment in an attempt to create a lesser grail and Sella is a perfect homunculus made from alchemy. They are both a week old and my newest friends." Illya introduced them to Shirou. He saw Sella's distressed and gloomy face when Illya told Shirou of her lack of feminine assets unlike the failed lesser grail who easily had the biggest boobs he had ever known.

"Mah...be more confident of your appearance Sella. You have your own charm." Shirou tried to console the long haired nature loving homunculus, earning a shocked look from her.

Sella suddenly felt her face heat up and her heart thrummed frantically. She didn't know what was happening to her but this feeling...this pleasant feeling that surfaced when Shirou showed his kindness by consoling her, she liked it.

_**Good job Shirou, your good natured heart had incidentally raised another flag in your complicated relationships in this second chance.**_

'Her' voice commented suddenly, surprising Shirou a bit because she stayed silent so far.

'What was that?' He asked.

_**Oh, don't worry you have more important things to do.**_

"By the way Shirou-sama...how could we get out of this castle?" Sella asked after composing herself from another unknown thing in her heart when she looked at Shirou's face.

"Huh? Jump out of this window of course." The whitehead stated in a matter of fact tone while pointing a finger at the broken window.

Illya, Liz and Sella's jaws hung open in shock and bewilderment.

"Onii-chan, are you insane!" Illya suddenly shouted.

"What do you mean Illya?" Shirou asked confusedly.

"Shirou-sama! This is the fifth floor of the Einzbern Castle! Even if we're homunculi, we will still die in a gory mess if we jumped from this height!" Sella complained with incredulity. She wonders if Shirou has a few screws loose in his brain.

Shirou just shrugged. "Why bother? I entered from here before right? So it isn't impossible."

Shirou smiled in amusement when he saw their disbelieving look.

"Miracles always stood side by side with impossible things like this after all." Shirou continued cryptically.

He looked at the ground far below that was seemingly swallowed by darkness.

"Though, you are right. The three of you can't survive if you free fell from here." Shirou smiled in twisted amusement, earning blank looks from his sister and her maids.

'He is really insane!' The three homunculi simultaneously stated in their minds at once.

Shirou then sighed and turned at them with a serious face. Then without warning, the whitehead scooped Illya then placed her on his shoulder. Next, he scooped Liz in a bridal carry, gaining an embarrassed blush and squeak.

"Sella, hold on to me tight from behind and bring Illya's bag." Shirou commanded with a serious tone. Sella immediately clamped on to Shirou in a piggy back when she heard that sound. She didn't know why but her instincts screamed to do what he said, just like that.

"Now, hold on tight and be silent." Shirou advised. Alas, he jumped out of the window and was falling fast with help from the gravitational pull.

Illya, Liz, and Sella shrieked in fright.

'So much for an easy job...' Shirou cried mentally as his abused ears were being tortured by the shrill voices of the three terrified females. Even if the rush of the wind was strong, it didn't help to ease his pained ears because of how near their mouths where to his ears.

Shirou was sure that many of the homunculi from the Einzbern family would hear the shrieks of the three frightened girls, of course they did! Illya, Liz, and Sella's voices were too loud for discretion.

He couldn't help but wonder if these girls' voice boxes were naturally enhanced into inhuman levels or they instinctively reinforced their throats.

Meh, he can ask them later. He has more important things to do, namely keeping them alive from this free fall from a hundred meter height.

"Trace on..." Shirou imagined the similar western sword like before, but now, the sword was glowing a bit brighter.

Hundreds of makeshift circuits in Shirou's body and soul activated, creating Prana mainly from the Mana in the air. It also successfully stopped the girls' shrieks because of what they were seeing and feeling from Shirou.

Thick and heavy concentrations of Prana on inhuman levels were being converted inside Shirou but the effect also could be felt around his body.

The girls felt the richness of Prana enveloping them in a warm and pleasant cocoon. They knew who was the one that created this miracle and that was the reason of why, they were looking at Shirou with wide eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

But their shock wasn't only because of that. The other reason why is that hundreds of pale golden lines were glowing from Shirou's skin, no, from inside his body and soul, shining so bright until it could be seen with naked eyes from outside Shirou's body.

Shirou held the burning and painful sensation beyond belief in his body which was similar to the feeling when he'd converted his nerves into magic circuit every night, as he reinforced his body beyond belief. After years of doing this, he could now keep his appearance as normal as possible when he feels this kind of pain.

His pain tolerance was also raised into A-Rank in the Holy Grail's servant rank classification system, similar, but in the same time different with Cu Chullain's battle continuation skill.

When Shirou could see the ground nearing fast, he braced his body and recited the first line of his new reality marble's aria, the concept of his soul, life and everything about Emiya Shirou.

"I am the sword from nothingness"

*BOOOOOM*

The earth shattering sound echoed throughout the entire forest. The shaking ground also stopped every being consisting of humans, animals, and homunculi, making them wonder what was happening.

In the zero ground, deep in a wide crater, Shirou landed without any damage to his body, only dirt and dust that latched in his and his extra luggage's outfit was the effect of their rough landing.

"O-O-Onii-chan…w-w-wha-what th-the h-hell a-a-are y-you?" Illya asked in a stutter, the continuous shock wasn't leaving her system yet. Bullets of sweat glimmering on her forehead told everyone how scared and nervous Illya really is. Both Leysritt and Sella's conditions weren't farfetched from Illya.

They couldn't comprehend what they had just experienced in their life. Even they are aware and live in world of magic. What Emiya Shirou did is downright impossible, it was utterly absurd. No magus, not even a reinforced homunculus could be safe from falling that far. Dead apostles might be safe, but it must be powerful one or an apostle ancestor and those of Heroic spirit.

"Me?" Shirou asked amusedly. The three girls nodded their head furiously.

"I'm your awesome big brother, nothing more beyond that.…"

"Bullshit!" Illya, Leysritt and Sella simultaneously screamed in disbelief.

"By the way, did you three ever felt how wonderful flying is?" Shirou diverted their conversation with a cryptic question.

"No? Are you wanted to tell us that you could fly for beginning but you'd jumped and freaked us out like that?!" Leysritt yelled uncharacteristically, the stoic homunculus that has a hard time expressing her feelings finally revealed her current feeling easily; a feeling that's a product from the mix of frustration, shock, bewilderment, fright and confusion.

Shirou smiled amusedly and shook his head.

"No. My progress in magecraft may be satisfying for now, but I'm not that good yet." The whitehead answered truthfully, earning dumbfounded expressions from the three homunculi he carried.

"Then why did you ask if we know about the feeling of flying?" Sella asked.

"Because we must leave this place fast and the fastest way is what I will do. Something so fast that you'll feel like you're flying but not actually flying." Shirou replied cryptically, frustrating the three homunculi further.

"Onii-chan! Whatever it is, just leave already." Illya finally snapped in frustration, the prospect of knowing the truth about Kiritsugu and worrying if Zubstacheit would send squad full of dangerous homunculi to capture her again had fried her patience.

Shirou chuckled merely and replies to her. "My oh my…how demanding my cute little sister is…."

Whatever words that Illya wanted to use for retorting her brother got stuck in her throat by Shirou's comment.

She could feel her cheek flare as she feels the embarrassment.

"Mou~ Onii-chan meany…." Illya pouted behind him.

Leysritt just looked at the two adopted siblings with an unreadable expression while Sella chuckled, amused by their friendly banter. Even if they just met under an hour ago, they were behaving more like true siblings, so far.

"Ano…Emiya Shirou…could we leave now, I'm afraid they'll send pursuers for us… Illya-sama's status as the only homunculus that is proficient to become a lesser grail will make them send a swarm of high-level battle-homunculi and we cannot win against them if that's really happening." Leysritt advised.

Shirou nodded. Though, he didn't care even if they send thousands—oops, that was too much and even if he knew how masterful the Einzbern were in creating homunculi, he doubted they would have that many. Though he didn't care if Einzbern really have a thousand homunculi, he just need to active his reality marble and he could walk easily while owning them like boss.

Yay! Say hooray to Reality Marble!

Even if he must kill many homunculi, if that would keep Illya, his little sister, happy and safe, he will shoulder all those burdens alone.

"Hold tight.…" Shirou told them, when he feels three pairs of hand hold on to him tightly, one circling his neck, one pair on his shoulders, and the last was clutching the fabric of his shirt. Shirou leaped to the high tree, utilizing his Prana Burst to empower his jumps and movements.

He brushed aside yelps of shock from the girls and continued leaping from branch to branch, forcing his reinforced eyes to find a good branch for landing before leaping again. He did that in a cycle until the Einzbern's castle become smaller behind them.

As Shirou concentrated in his task, namely leaping from branch to branch like a Ninja, the three female homunculi were in deep thought, thinking what the heck this Kiritsugu's enigmatic adopted son actually is.

Leysritt and Sella were thinking about how easily he entered Illya's room in highest floor of Einzbern castle, then created a bow and arrows from nothing with a 'mystery' they never saw, and then jumped from Illya's room without even get scratch, heck they believe that even most proficient magus this day cannot do that unscathed, and now he was jumping from one branch to another in a blur. Hell, Sella and Leysritt couldn't think of something more than wonder and amazement to Kiritsugu's adopted son.

As with Illya, she was sorting her messed mind right now, she had nearly given up on her papa and one week ago she accepted her grandfather's demand she always denied so far, for becoming a lesser Grail like her mama. Then as a 'gift' for her acceptance to become next Grail, her grandfather gave her two maids that were only faithful to her, Leysritt and Sella. She'd treated them like her friends that she always thrived for.

Suddenly, her adoptive brother appeared and tried to take her home, her true home in Fuyuki city and told her that her papa had died because of the curse of the tainted Grail.

She never knew about that, but if what her Onii-chan told her is right, then she will become the very thing that killed her father and she was glad that her grandfather had not converted her as the lesser grail yet.

The next surprise she got is also mind wrecking for her.

Emiya Shirou, her brother is an enigmatic magus that could pull off impossible feats that she thought only heroic spirit from the age of gods, only the ancient people that were living three thousand years ago, could do.

Illya was curious about what he could do next?

Would it be shocking for her if he has Reality Marble and still be sane?

Or could he recreate the mystery of a Noble Phantasm?

Maybe…beating a heroic spirit?

Or is he able to use one of the true sorceries?

Part of her heart nearly believed that her grandpa was right. That Kiritsugu really dumped her for a more astounding child, surpassing her talent in mage craft. But, that thought vanished as fast as it appeared because of the kindness oozing from her brother that directed to her when they interacting moment ago.

Deep down, Illya's very happy because she still has a family that loved her and was kind to her, even if not tied by blood. Unlike her grand—No, Zubstacheit wasn't her grandpa anymore, her family is only her onii-chan and she doesn't need other, maybe Liz and Sella is an exception…

She's also glad that her brother had taken her from the Einzbern and she finally gets her freedom, setting her own path.

Shirou continued to leap from branch to branch until he could feel the bounded field of the Einzbern's forest was nearing. But, he also sensed something odd around him.

Suddenly, Shirou dived to the ground, breaking any thought that the three homunculi have and dropped them to the soft ground carefully.

Before one of them could ask, Shirou murmured. "Be ready, there is an ambush."

Shirou's words sent alarms coursing in Illya, Leysritt, and Sella's mind.

"There's no one here.…" Sella voiced her confusion after looking around. She couldn't find any odd movement around here. Her love for nature helping her a bit in the mystery she'd created.

But instead of answering, Shirou closed his eyes and murmured his Aria.

"Trace on…" Shirou imagined a glowing sword.

He crouched down until his hand touched ground then continued his self hypnotism in Japanese.

"Structural Analysis: Start. Object: Ground and anything connected within. Range: Approximately one hundred meters."

The information about everything in one hundred meter radius around him was flooding in his mind, from the composition of soil, the greenery, some nocturnal animal and insect, other inanimate object, and finally…

"There are around thirty homunculi. Judging by how their circuits reacted, they are ready to attack in anytime. They also cloaked themselves in a Bounded field based on illusion." Shirou informed his companion bit aloud.

Then one by one fighter type homunculus appeared from the dense foliage, until all thirty were standing around them.

They'd heard Shirou's words and no more reason for hiding if he knew them; they also overestimated Shirou and his runaway rag tag group because there were only bunch of children with two of them just being a week old in mature bodies.

The three homunculi with Shirou were shocked by how many their ambushers were, as well as how Shirou accurately informed them.

"Sella, Leysritt…so, both of you are traitors like that accursed man!" A male homunculus shouted in disdain. Shirou frowned upon that.

Illya was furious because that homunculus dared to insult her Papa. She knows many of the homunculi loyal to her grandpa were always bitter to her because of her Papa's betrayal and scorned her because his blood was flowing in her veins.

"Could you all just let us leave peacefully?" Shirou asked suddenly in a polite tone, breaking the tension in the air. Everyone looked like him like he was an idiot.

"Onii-chan, are you an idiot? They wouldn't just let us leave like that!" Illya asked with a deadpan, but her deadpan face was really cute in Shirou's perception.

Oh, if he wasn't in the middle of this crap, he would scoop Illya and start twirling her in air right now then gave her bone crushing hug right—

Wait, wait, wait! From where those thoughts appeared? Is the prospect having Illya in his live early had switched a siscon panel in his mind? Hopefully not! He didn't want someone called him siscon damn it and he cannot have this thought because this will unfair to Miyu.

Now, isn't he also has this similar feeling on Miyu? And only because her apparent deadpan and over serious attitude that made Shirou feels awkward every times he wanted to hug her.

"It seems that traitor's spawn has a brain after all…. That's right we can't let you leave. Now, give up and let we take that abominable spawn or else.…" The other Homunculi threatened.

Illya felt distressed, she nearly knows the truth about her papa, choosing her own path in life. To do as she pleases, not becoming the sacrificial item for others, and having family, true family that was kind to her in the form of her big brother, even if not tied by blood…but now it seems impossible.

Leysritt and Sella became worried for their mistress and best friend's safety. They were still too young even if Leysritt's body already altered for combat purpose, she can't possibly fight them all while protecting Illya and Sella when she uses her magecraft.

Illya, Leysritt and Sella's only hope was Emiya Shirou, the boy that was looking around with an uncaring and bored face, irking them to no end by how he was acting carelessly now.

"Boy…did you hear us?" The leader of Ambush team sneered.

It seems their enemy has a empathically feelings about Shirou's attitude.

Shirou looked at him with half lidded eyes then turned to his back.

He looked at his companion expression and smiled in amusement when he saw that annoyed expression from them because of him. Hell, even Liz's face was also showing emotion even if it's only annoyance. Shirou turned back to the ambushers around them.

"And I think this ended without bloodshed… though this is an unfair battle for us because we have little girl in our group, and I'm only adult in here." Shirou said with a sad sigh, but his snide comment offended the three homunculi.

"Now, you know your place boy, you're outnumbered… so—"

Whatever unimportant words the homunculus wanted to say was stopped by Shirou's bored voice.

"No, I wasn't meaning anything like that. What I meant is, just me facing thirty of you is unfair to your side. You're all gonna need more firearms…"

Every homunculus, enemies or allies blinked to the white haired boy in bewilderment, thinking; is this boy insane or is he indulging his delusional imagination and couldn't snap back to real world?

Before anyone could speak, Shirou continued. "Please, I really don't like taking other people lives because I know how precious life is…" Shirou's voice seemed sad and pleading to them. Whatever the white head did next made Illya, Leysritt, and Sella believe that he could win against them.

"Like hell we will! We can't go back with empty hands! We would die than failing Master's order!" A female homunculus shouted.

"Then sorry…" Shirou sad and sorrowful face instantly morphed into blank mask devoid of any emotion, scaring Illya bit by her funny and caring Onii-chan's sudden change.

"Trace on…" Shirou murmured his aria, instead of imagining a glowing sword he was now imagining the circular light like the sun that is actually the imaginary sword from his mind, which glowed so bright until the sword was covered by the light.

A blast of thick Prana spread around. Every homunculus could feel the thickness of Shirou's Prana, which felt like someone dumped a ton of mud on their bodies.

But instead of the dangerous sensation the enemy homunculi feel, Illya, Leysritt and Sella felt a warm and kind feeling course through them.

Leysritt and Sella were squirming in their place as they felt their core drenched by something while Illya was feeling funny in her body. Poor girl, her late blooming body couldn't understand the sensation that Leysritt and Sella feel.

Then, before the three female homunculi could blink, they felt their body become light as feather and found they were in mid air. Illya, who saw a floating back pack beside her snapped out of her prior disorientation and confusion.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" Illya screamed in the air while Leysritt and Sella was still blinking in disorientation and confusion and had not yet snapped.

All homunculi from the Einzbern only blinked at what the white haired boy had did. Then they were looking at Shirou like he's the only retarded person in the world.

"What the hell are you doing?" a homunculi snapped from his state and shouted in shock.

Shirou retracted his hand that was in the mid air after throwing her little sister and her maids to Luvia's place.

He'd have faith that Luvia would tell her men to catch them or if she wasn't able to, he remembers that Leysritt and Sella are durable homunculi, even so, that couldn't banish the dreadful feeling that felt like scorned women were waiting him to chew the hell out of him.

_**Smooth move Shirou, smooth move…**_

Her voice said with thick sarcasm.

'Why thank you…' Shirou replied with similar sarcasm. He then turned to his enemies and recited the first and second line of his literal ten count aria.

_"His steel body made from nothingness"_

_"His blood is of iron and his heart is of ether"_

Shirou then stopped reciting his aria to prepare his attack.

"Trace barrage: weapons: mass creation. Trigger pause…" Shirou stopped his self-hypnotism and looked at every homunculus in vicinity.

"Last warning, let me leave peacefully or regretfully, I would have to end your existence here…" Shirou said with a solemn tone so that all the homunculi around him can hear it clearly.

"What was that boy? You're just barking without biting! Did you believe you could kill all of us? You are overestimating yourself, foolish boy!" The ambush team's leader taunted.

Shirou only sighed. "I'm not overestimating myself, but you all underestimate me… I really hate to take lives because I know how precious lives are, human or not…" Shirou paused then spoke the third until the fifth line of his high thaumaturgy incantation.

_"He survived through certain demise"_

_"Stopping from living…_

…_Never touched by death"_

Shirou then raised his open palm at the sky, all homunculi were following his hand to the sky and they all regretted it immediately.

All of them gaped at the absurd view in the sky, their bodies shaking like a leaf and drenching in sweat, their pale skin turned even paler, the tan one become pale.

"By the name of Root…"

* * *

><p>"What kind of sorcery is that?"<p>

Leysritt, Sella, Luvia and Luvia's men were gaping at the scene in Shirou's direction.

The formerly moonless dark sky was now filled with floating bladed weapons; sword, long sword, great sword, katana, wakizashi, dagger, single bladed axe, double bladed axe, halberd, lance, spear, and many more weaponry.

Each of them had their own unique shapes and weights, some mundane, others filled with magic that sends dread even to them who were far away from ground zero.

"Who's that? Who's the person behind all of that? What kind of monster is the creator of that-that many weapons?!" Luvia asked frantically. Even if she'd seen many thaumaturgy in her life, what she was seeing now is something that she would say to be a true miracle.

"O-Onii-chan…" Illya stuttered with dazed look. She could feel it. Every bladed weaponry are created from Shirou's Prana alone.

Illya was surprised, no, she was so shocked that her mind ready to shut down now.

She'd thought that Shirou was an awesome, downright excellent magus, as she'd witnessed what he could do so far. But, now, what she was looking put Shirou's previous awesomeness like child's play.

"S-Shirou?" Luvia nearly had a whiplash from quickly turning towards Illya's direction. "W-What do you mean all of that is Shirou doing?"

Luvia had commanded her men and Bastian to caught the three flying homunculus before.

She never knew that Shirou would pull something like that.

What if his coordinates was wrong?

Wouldn't these female homunculi end up in a gory mess right now?

Oh, Luvia was really tempted to castrate the Emiya heir like now. But, what they'd saw made her forget what she wanted to do.

"Every weapon, from mundane into magical one… everything was brimming with Onii-chan's essence in it. That sword like Gradation Air but different in same time… There also the fact that Gaia didn't deny that magic-miracle creation… O-Onii-chan, who are you actually? No! What are you actually?" Illya trailed, she actually didn't mean to reply Luvia's question, but the shock in her system made her said that aloud.

Whatever they tried to discuss, it stopped by an echoing voice.

_**"FIRE!"**_

Grinding sounds of steel was assaulting their hearing senses.

They'd forgotten the discomforting feeling as they locked their widening eyes to the faraway distance where the countless swords that were floating in the air was visible.

The swords were drumming and rattling like they were trying to move from solid hold in the air.

One by one the swords dropped to the ground until it became a rain of swords.

Everyone could only wait in baited breath until the rain of swords far away stopped to check the Emiya heir.

Meanwhile, as they were waiting. In Luviagelita Edefelt's and Illyasviel von Einzbern's minds, they thought of many questions that were waiting to be answered by the only one who created this many questions in their brain; Emiya Shirou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important Author's note:<strong>__ Now Shirou finally near the end of his mission to safe Illya, also he gained new ally too, Leysritt and Sella. There also his extraordinaire talent was known to Luvia and her men, what would they do next? Shirou has gained new problem in his ever growing trouble and everything would become clear in future chapter as story go on._

_Please give me your piece of mind about this and edited previous chapter from beginning. Don't worry about criticism or flame. I could take if it has positive advice for me. _

_But if the criticism and flame just trash talk, I humbly want that people to un-follow or un-favorite this story if you want. I just need reader who enjoy my story and would give me advice about writing a story or correcting me if I made mistake._

_**PS:**__ I will edit and re-uploading previous chapter from first chapter together with the update of chapter 8, there were many mistake and some miss plot that was damn confusing in previous chapter and I want to fix that. Don't worry, the plot of story is still same just adding few fact in past chapter I missed._

_Have a nice day and see you in next issue…_


End file.
